When The End Comes
by NightcatMau
Summary: One-shots about one-sided Valduggery. More fun then they sound, honest. Contains Valguine, and more Valguine. Some Valkyrie/Springheeled-Jack too. Also some Valith and even Valkyrie/China. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You For Being a Friend**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Tanith, or Valkyrie. Skulduggery no longer has a facade because it helps the story. Val is about 22. Bonus points for anyone who can name the show the title is the theme song to.

* * *

I hadn't talked to Skulduggery Pleasant in two days. He'd told me he didn't love me, and it hurt. So I was very angry with him. I ignored his repeated call and texts. Finally on the morning of the third day, my mobile rang. Tanith.

"Valkyrie? Do you have any idea where Skulduggery is?" She sounded upset and immediately ice formed in my stomach. What if he had been calling for help? How could I just abandon him like that?

"No, why? Is something wrong?"

"He called Ghastly last night, frantic. You wouldn't answer his calls or texts. He was so upset, Valkyrie, he didn't know what to do."

"Did he tell you why I wasn't answering?" I asked, failing to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Yes, but he needs you! What kind of friend are you? Do you think I wouldn't stand by Ghastly tomorrow if he didn't love me anymore?" She was angry now.

"But he does love you, doesn't he? I'm sure Skulduggery will show up. He's just having a grand sulk because he didn't get his way." I said, bitterly.

"And you're not?" Tanith shot back. "He needs to be with you every day, you know that. Two days away and he couldn't take it anymore. You're his best fried, Valkyrie! Skulduggery depends on you to help make sense of the world. He's got the Bentley, that's all he would say."

"I still care about him Tanith, you know I do. But I wouldn't even know where to begin looking."

"We hoped he was at your house, to be honest."

I looked out the window pane in the front door. There stood the Bentley.

"The Bentley's outside, I just looked. I didn't see Skulduggery but he can't be far. I'll go find him."

Tanith thanked me and rang off. I sighed, hesitating. Even if I did find him what was there to say? That I was really angry and hoped he'd drop dead? That wouldn't help much. Then I remembered Tanith saying he needed me and my heart softened. I gathered myself and opened the door.

* * *

As I approached I noticed the light frost on The Bentley and deduced it had been parked there all night. But where was Skulduggery? I went around to the driver's side window and saw him. Curled up in the fetal position on the front seats, a look of utter misery etched on his skeletal features.

I realized he'd meditated there all night in the cold to be as near me as possible, and felt tears come to my eyes. Tanith was right, I wasn't being a vary good friend. I tapped on the glass gently and his skull craned up to look at me. A look of wonder crossed his skeletal face, and he sat up to placed his gloved hands beseechingly against the glass.

I put my hands against the cold glass, matching his, and he opened the door to greet me. He was trembling all over, a bewildered look on his face. He hugged me then, as if he thought he'd never see me again, and I could feel his tremors.

"I thought I lost you!" He whispered, brokenly.

"No, no, no." I soothed, rubbing his back and rocking him gently. "You'll never loose me. I'm so very sorry Skulduggery. Please come inside, it's far too cold for you to he out here."

He made no reply, but let me lead him into the house. I helped him sit down on the couch and realized he was in shock. Not knowing what else to do, I wrapped him in a blanket and sat with him, rubbing his back and holding his hand.

"I lost my best friend." He said dully.

"Never, Skulduggery! Yes, it hurt when you said you didn't love me, but you will NEVER loose me. I'm so sorry, I had no idea you needed to be near me every day. I'd have never ignored you if I knew. It just hurt, it still does, but I'm here with you now and I promise I'm never leaving you alone for an instant if that's what you want."

He turned and looked at me sadly. "But you don't love me anymore as a friend, you don't want me here."

I took his face in both hands before speaking. "I will always be your friend Skulduggery Pleasant. Your best friend, and yes, I still love you as a friend. You're my best friend, my partner and I don't want to loose you, please forgive me."

I bundled him into a hug them and felt him relax slightly. His arms went around me and he gave me a fierce hug.

"I missed you so much, Valkyrie."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I wish I could love you the way you want me to, but I just don't feel that way."

"It's OK, Skulduggery. Shh. If you were the one for me you'd love me back, that's how it works, I think."

He pulled away, smiling. "Yes, I think so too. I'm glad we're still friends. I just can't seem to function or be happy if you aren't close to me."

"I know, Skulduggery. You have the same effect on me. I've been miserable and alone for the past two days. I haven't even eaten, come to think of it."

"Would you let a best friend take you to breakfast?" He asked, tilting his head.

"After me abandoning you like that, you want to take me to breakfast?"

"We're best friends aren't we? It isn't like you haven't tried to sulk me to death before." He teased.

"Oh, Skulduggery. Yes, I'll go to breakfast with you."

* * *

We did go to breakfast that day, and for every day after that I never left his side. Two hundred years later and we are still partners and best friends. Skulduggery never did fall in love with me, but I learned to love him as my friend and partner, and somehow that was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Billy-Ray**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, or Valkyrie. Well, duh. Here Valkyrie is in her early 30s, and Tanith has at last been rescued and rendered Remnant free. Needless to say, Billy Ray ain't too thrilled about that. Story is in Val's POV. Sorry for the repost, a typo was driving me nutty!

* * *

We were in one of the Sanctuary meeting rooms when the wall erupted behind me with a rumble. Before anyone could react Billy-Ray Sanguine had hoisted me out of my chair, his straight razor to my throat.

"Hello, little darlin'. You and I got some talkin' to do." He said in my ear, his tone eerily friendly. No one even moved as he walked us both backwards, the wall closing in around us. We traveled downwards, and I only prayed he wouldn't let go.

We came up at last in a cave, a natural light source from high above providing dim light. Billy-Ray let me go, and I realized that at the speed we had traveled he still wasn't healed. I turned to him and he grinned, toying with his razor.

I faced him, knowing chances of a rescue were slim. His grin dropped, replaced by a snarl, then he corrected himself. "You all have a habit of ruinin' everything, don't you? How come you had to go and rescue Tanith, she didn't _need_ your rescuing, she was gonna get married to me. She _loved_ me!"

I shook my head in pity. "Even you know better than that, Billy-Ray. That Remnant was toying with you, keeping you around until the day you were no longer useful. Tanith never loved you, ever."

He snarled and raised his razor, charging at me, then doubled over in pain, cursing. "What do you know about love?" He hissed through clenched teeth. "You ain't never been in love with someone who didn't love you back."

"I haven't, have I?" I asked bitterly. Billy-Ray looked up, waved an irritated hand.

"I ain't talkin' about them fool pups Tanith told me about. I mean the real thing. Real love, you ain't never felt that. Huh, you probably never will."

"Yeah, go with _that_ theory." I said.

Billy-Ray stood up at last, taking off his sun glasses to look at me. The rage drained from his face and it became almost soft. "Well, I'll be, little darlin'. You do have it bad. Anyone I know?"

"I'd rather not say, if it's all the same to you, Billy-Ray."

He frowned, stepping closer. "Aw, come on. You can tell me, you know all about Tanith. I ain't stupid, I know how I look." He went to put his sun glasses on, and I stopped him.

"You don't have to do that. There's nothing wrong with the way you look, Billy-Ray, and if she said there was, she's stupid. You want to know who it is? Right now you look a lot like him. Stupid isn't it? He won't even look at me twice."

Billy-Ray shook his head. "We sure can pick 'em, can't we, little darlin'? Sorry about the scar I gave you. Maybe it's on account of that, huh?" He sounded hopeful, ever the Southern gentleman and willing to take the blame.

"No, it's on account of him not liking me much. I already know who he likes and it sure ain't me. I'm sorry about the sword wound, Billy-Ray I really am, you left me no choice."

I went to slide down the wall to sit, but Billy-Ray stopped me, taking off his suit jacket and placing it down for me to sit on. I smiled at him. I supposed we'd get back to trying to kill one another, but for now it was nice to have someone I could talk to.

"You all are sure he likes this other woman? Maybe he doesn't, you ever asked?" He pocketed the sun glasses, seemingly happy to have someone who didn't turn away in revulsion.

I laughed without humour. "You should have seen the way he looked at her when they danced, Billy-Ray. I knew then and there I didn't have chance. Then he finds out she did something he should have killed her for, and I only see one reason not to."

Billy-Ray winced. "I'm suspecting you all could be wrong, little darlin'. He ain't got no mementoes or stuff does he? 'Cause I'm expecting you checked."

"He kept the facade, didn't he?"

"But that there is right useful, even if it is kind of dog ugly. Sorry."

"No, you're right, it is ugly, I just never have the heart to tell him. Want to see something really stupid? Here's what I've been carrying the last four years. I don't know why, he's never even said he loved me, or even liked me for that matter. But here, maybe it will bring you better luck than it brought me."

I handed over the ring, listening to Billy-Ray's appreciative whistle. He handed it back, folding my hand around it gently. "No, you keep it little darlin'. Even if he don't come around you don't go giving things covered in diamonds away."

"I don't know, Billy-Ray. There is a song about it." I half joked, pocketing the ring again.

He smiled faintly. "You all got to know a more cheerful song that that. Name a good one."

"Honestly? 'Sweet Home Alabama' comes to mind."

"I love that song. Now you see little darlin' you ever want you a Southern gentleman, a real one, you play him that song. Well, I suspect it is about time to be gettin' you back, but truth is, I don't think I can move that far."

I looked at him. "Make you a deal. You never say how it happened, ever, and I'll take care of that. I can make you whole again Billy-Ray. Heck, I can do a lot of other things too."

"He ain't gonna know?"

"He doesn't even care that I Surged, Billy-Ray. We're not even partners anymore. We were just in the same room with Tanith and Ghastly because we're working the same case. I made the mistake of telling him I loved him, he didn't take it too well."

Billy-Ray just stared at me, tears pouring from his hollow eye sockets. He put a hand to his mouth, then nodded for me to try. I placed my hand on his waist, willing the damaged flesh to heal at long last.

Billy-Ray gasped, and I knew it had worked without asking. I stood, handing him back his suit jacket, he nodded his thanks, half turning from me as he shrugged it back on.

"You all know I ain't gonna stop killin' people for money?"

"Didn't expect you to, Billy-Ray."

"Might be the suspicious fellow in me, but let's say I let you go somewhere they won't be."

"I aided a known felon, Billy-Ray. I'm not about to turn you in, but I'm thinking my days in the Sanctuary are over anyhow. If I have to look at him one more time I may just shoot him with his own gun."

Billy-Ray grinned. "Always knew there was something I liked about you. Well, seeing as how we two are solo, why don't you leave Ireland with me, get you settled down in a place they won't find you? I know better than to ask if you'd kill people with me."

"I'd appreciate that Billy-Ray. Got things set up, to tell you the truth. I was just waiting for the right day to leave. Don't suppose you want to go back to America, because that's where I'm heading."

"Don't suppose you'd like to settle in Texas, little darlin'?" He asked, wistfully.

"I better, I bought a ranch there. I figured the last place they'd look for me is your home state, seeing how fond we are supposed to be of one another. But truth be told, I doubt they'll look for me."

Billy-Ray grinned, and stepped forward to wrap his arms around me after placing his sun glasses back on. He kissed me softly, a huge grin growing on his face when I didn't pull away. We tunneled straight down, then to the side, and I knew we'd be above ground soon, both of us leaving Ireland for good.

* * *

**I've been looping 'Sweet Home Alabama' the song just reminds me of Billy-Ray since they are both cheerful and I have a huge soft spot for the man. I want to see him happy for once, in love with someone Landy hasn't made it clear doesn't love him back, you know? Besides, that's what Skulduggery deserves for not loving Valkyrie in return, lol!**

**P.S. Don't mess with Texas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Operator**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is about 30 here. Story is Skulduggery's POV, more or less. 'Operator' is a song by Jim Croce. Pay phones and phone booths were common when the song came out.

* * *

Skulduggery took a calming breath he really didn't need being a skeleton, only he did need it. What was he doing, had he lost his mind at last? He berated himself relentlessly as he stood there in the broken-down phone booth, fumbling in the pocket of his trench coat for the old matchbook cover.

He'd written her number down on it hurriedly years ago, and he came here, to this phone booth and repeated this ritual so often it was a well-rehearsed act. He pressed his skull against the cold glass, not even really caring that his hat was getting horribly smashed in the process. If only she'd come back!

He pressed his gloved hands on opposite walls of the confining space, feeling for a moment that he was trapped in a glass coffin. He really wished he was, to tell the truth. Anything was better than this. He dug the frayed matchbook out at last, putting it down on the small metal shelf below the phone and smoothing it out with trembling fingers.

He'd worried the paper so much, touching it like a religious relic on a daily basis that he could no longer see the number or her name. He gritted his teeth and picked up the telephone receiver, trembling as he used his phone card before dialing the international operator.

Skulduggery said her name, and the city she was living in. It took a while but the operator came back with the number which he dutifully wrote down in the matchbook like he did every time. He thanked her, and rang off, then picked up the receiver once again to dial.

He stood there, unable to move, squeezing what functioned as his eyes tightly shut. He clenched his teeth even tighter, not caring if they all shattered. He had to hang up, then dialed the operator again, asking, in a rather shaky voice if she could please dial the number for him, because he didn't seem to be able to.

He confirmed he'd pay the extra charge and listened dully as the operator dialed for him. It always went like this. He heard the phone start to ring as if from deep within a well, the sound barely reaching him. He waited for several moments, then hung up as he always did.

She hadn't wanted him, she'd made that clear. He had proposed and she had looked at him and started to laugh, thinking it was a joke. Then when she had realized it wasn't, his best friend, partner, and the only woman he had ever truly and completely loved walked out of his life for good.

"Valkyrie." He whispered brokenly, wishing with all his heart she could magically hear him and would call back, but she never did. He felt the shaking motions that passed for crying come to him, and this time he didn't fight them. He just convulsed with his skull buried in his hands, sliding down the phone wall booth to sit on the cramped and rather unclean floor.

Once he felt they had passed and he wouldn't wreck the Bentley he got up, smoothing his trench coat, straightening his tie. The hat was a total loss but he supposed it didn't matter. It was the least he deserved for loving a woman who didn't love him, he figured.

He opened up the small sliding door and walked slowly to the Bentley, the matchbook once again in his pocket. He looked back, one gloved hand raised in false hope, then turned back to the Bentley and got in, starting the engine.

"Seat belt." He said automatically, even though he knew she wasn't there and never would be again. He put the Bentley in drive, never even hearing the pay phone as it started to ring.

* * *

**'Operator' is one of my favorite songs ever, and I owed Skulduggery one from his point of view. I pretty much cry every time I hear the song too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time In A Bottle**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, China, or Valkyrie. Val is about 30, but it doesn't really matter this time. Story is from Skulduggery's POV. 'Time In A Bottle' is a song by Jim Croce. Thanks so very much to **DetectiveCain**, **KasumiCain**, **Justrockzyxxx**, and **IM the Sweet** for the supportive comments, faves, and follows. This one goes out to all of you. Enjoy!

* * *

Skulduggery stood on the pier where they'd met so many times, reflecting. He remembered the first night he'd ever met her. She'd only been twelve then, and the sight of him without the disguise had caused her to faint. To her credit she had recovered and demanded to go with him that night, and because she was so very young and because she needed protecting, he took her.

They had never looked back. He'd given her every chance he could at a normal life, repeatedly opened the door so she could bow out gracefully, but she never had. She'd fought by his side, she was a god-killer. She was the one who had rescued him, in more ways than one. His life had been bleak before he'd met her, meaningless, and for however briefly she had been with him, she had brought him a purpose to go on.

Skulduggery had left the radio on and the window to the Bentley down, so now his keen hearing could pick up the first strains of 'Time In A Bottle'. She had loved that song, he'd even overheard her singing along to it once as he approached her window, her voice low and sweet, but he'd never told her. He'd thought she had a beautiful singing voice and had stood under her window, listening in utter awe of her.

The song caused him a pang where his heart should be, and he reflexively clutched at his chest. He would save time in a bottle if he could. He would trade all of what was very likely to be an eternity for just one moment with her. He wished fervently that he could reach back in time and correct his mistakes.

He should have trained her better, he should have been more alert to her. There were so many things he wished he'd done with her, and now the chance would never come. Skulduggery shook his head, wishing he'd coaxed her out onto the dance floor at the ball that night the way he'd longed to.

Instead he'd danced with China Sorrows of all people, pretending she was Valkyrie. But it would have hardly been proper to dance with Valkyrie that night, she'd been far too young and he'd been sure he'd have done something terribly improper. Like kissing her. He winced at the memory feeling the old guilt flood over him.

He wondered briefly, how people went on. He was hardly a stranger to loss, in his over four hundred years he'd seen countless people pass on like withered leaves in a bitter wind. But it hadn't hurt so much before. Not even with his wife and child, and he'd been rather glad he'd died when they did, hoping to follow them into the afterlife.

But he seemed doomed to live on, trapped in his skeletal form forever. When Valkyrie had shown up it hadn't been so bad. Well, being a skeleton was quite bad when he realized he loved her. He couldn't imagine her ever being able to love him in return, ever being able to accept more than a friendly hug.

Skulduggery wondered what she would say to him now, seeing him standing here like this, and he knew. She'd yell at him for standing on the pier, tell him to stop feeling sorry for himself, that he was expected at the Sanctuary later that day, and to get on with it.

He smiled behind his disguise. He was wearing it again, because it made him feel close to her. He was wearing the trench coat too. It was a very hot day just as it had been the first time he'd ever saw her, and just for the merest second he thought he heard her voice calling to him.

But it couldn't be. Still he swore he felt her presence close by. Skulduggery felt obliged to talk to her as he used to.

"You know, Valkyrie, there's something I should have told you a long time ago. When you turned seventeen, as a matter of fact. But there never seemed to be enough time. Did you hear your song when it came on the radio? I know you loved it, I almost felt you made the DJ play it just now. You would too, just to tell me to get moving. Just to let me know you're here."

He smiled briefly, then continued. "What I've meant to say Valkyrie, for a very long time, is that I'm in love with you. I didn't mean for it to happen, and I can't imagine how you are taking the news or even if you can hear me. But I never told you _because_ I love you and let's admit it, you could do better than me without even trying. I'm stalling, aren't I? I'm putting off the one thing you asked me to do, that I agreed to do before you- Before you went away, leaving me here alone."

He shifted the small object in his hands, his hands nervously and protectively clutching at it, not willing to do what he had to. He'd tell her the rest of it, then. Then he'd do what he had to. He owed them both that much at least.

"But even without telling you, Valkyrie, the years with you have been the happiest ones in my rather long life. I appreciated every chance I ever got to see you, every mobile call you made to me when you were bored or alone. I'd told myself if you were still around in a century or so I'd man up and tell you. I guess this is as close as I'll ever get. I don't regret it though, Valkyrie Cain, not a moment of it."

He rose at last, blessing himself and whispering a few prayers in his rusty Latin. He held the precious object to his chest, preparing himself for what he had to do. At last he was able to gently unscrew the lid and tenderly and reverently, he scattered her ashes into the sea.

* * *

**'Time In A Bottle' is also a Jim Croce song I adore. I've been saving it for years for a lead male character. If you've never heard it, go give it a listen. The guitar is simply plaintive, the whole song reminding me of a rather morose music box for some odd reason. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hitman Deluxe**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Skulduggery, China, or Valkyrie. Thanks to everyone who cheered on Billy-Ray and **Bubblegum Lord** for letting me know the ship is called Valguine. Explains why Bilkyrie just doesn't come up in search engines. doesn't it? Val is about 22 here, story is in her POV, enjoy!

* * *

I struggled against the chains that held me uselessly. They were inscribed with the same sigils the Sanctuary used on our cuffs, so my magic was drained. There was no calvary coming this time either. Skulduggery and I were no longer partners.

I supposed it was a mistake telling him I was in love with him, but I never expected his mocking laughter in reply. Or to be coldly informed that he had a lover, being a very forgiving man since China had special 'talents' I could never hope to match.

Of course I bet he never expected the car bomb that blew him and that precious Bentley sky high, either. But then, I never did take rejection well. The problem being of course I was now on the run from the Sanctuary and the people who had wanted me dead before still did. Hence being chained to a cold stone wall in what felt like a Necromancy temple.

The door to the small stone room I was in opened, and in strode a Necromancer, clad in the stupid black robes I supposed were meant to frighten me. He tripped and I barked with laughter. If I was going to die, I'd do it laughing in his face.

The Necromancer's head snapped up, his ugly fat face coming into view. Ew. Never had seen him before, wished I hadn't seen him then. He came towards me, bellowing in rage. "You killed a God, a Faceless One! You will pay for your crimes!" He hauled off and slapped me, then things got interesting.

I heard noise coming from the furthest point of the room, a sound like the walls crumbling, then nothing. But I grinned broadly at my captor nonetheless, knowing his day was about to go South. Deep South.

"Hey, fat and ugly. Why not let me go? I'll kill you too and you can see your precious gods again." His face purpled in rage and he slapped me again, drawing blood.

"Now see, you oughten have done that. A real gentleman never hits a lady." The voice that came out of the darkness made the Necromancer spin around.

"Who are you? Come out where I can see you!"

Billy-Ray Sanguine complied, stepping into the light. He grinned, giving me a salute with his straight razor. "Hello, little darlin'. I understand you went and got yourself some revenge. Good for you. Don't suppose you all would like me to set you loose, would you?"

He walked closer, ignoring the Necromancer completely.

"I'd appreciate it. I understand you also had your own revenge. Could of told you Remnants are never faithful, Billy-Ray."

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Well you know, us hitmen little darlin'. Always got to keep our edge." He emphasized the last point, straightening his razor fully before spinning and dropping the Necromancer with a single slice to the neck.

Billy-Ray turned back to me, laughing softly. "Can't tell you how many times I wanted you hog-tied and served up right pretty, but your killing old Bones did put a smile on my face. Not as big a smile as cutting up his little filly did, of course. She had a right nice set of lungs on her to scream, too."

I laughed. "Why thank you, Billy-Ray. I didn't know you gave out presents."

He waved a hand cheerfully. "T'wasn't nothing at all. I like you, you don't need no heebie-jeebie shadow thing in you to be a killer. So let me make you an offer. I let you go, you come with me."

I nodded, at that point I had no other options. Billy-Ray set to work on the cuffs, both of us aware of shouting and pounding feet fast approaching. The cuffs let loose just as fists started to bang on the door and angry voices demanded to know what was going on.

"Looks like the calvary is here, little darlin'." Billy-Ray said. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around me, and we sank into the floor just as the door burst open.

* * *

We traveled for a short distance, Billy-Ray coming to a stop, panting softly. "Bet you regret cutting me now, huh, little darlin'?" He half-joked, half-snarled.

"Billy-Ray, you were trying to kill me at the time."

"On account of hating you so very much. Don't be reminding me of that now, or I'll be leaving you here."

I reached out in the darkness, finding the side of his head, making sure to put a smile on my face. I stroked his hair softly, Billy-ray shifting slightly so I could bring the other hand up as well. That was a mistake. I grabbed his neck in both hands, squeezing.

"I'm only going to tell you this once, Billy-Ray. The last partner who left me I killed, got that?"

I let go and he laughed in delight. "Well you got a lot of spirit little darlin'. Not a lot of sense, but a lot of spirit." He had his straight razor at my throat. There was a moment of tense silence, then we both burst out laughing at the same time.

Billy-ray spoke, fondness in his voice. "Well, well. Looks like we are right suited to one another. Tell you what. I got me a serious hankerin' for some of the Chinese food they sell not far from here, you manage not to kill me, and I manage not to kill you, and we've got ourselves a partnership. Deal?"

I listened to his rich Texan accent and felt my body go soft. This time when I reached out to stroke his hair, there was no hidden intent behind it, well, maybe a little. I heard him laugh softly and he shifted, his lips finding mine in the darkness, his arms gripping me firmly.

He intensified the kiss, then pulled away as we started to move forward once more. We came aboveground, and he grinned at me. Billy-Ray removed his sun glasses as he sauntered forward, bringing his empty sockets close to look deeply into my eyes, a wicked grin on his handsome face.

I laughed and pulled him towards me. If we didn't kill each other it would be a fine partnership, and the way he was kissing me I was in no hurry to end his life.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Billy-Ray just doesn't seem to be going anywhere fast. I honestly had no idea my favourite Texan had a fanbase as big as he does.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Renegade**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly, or Darquesse. Val is about 30 here, story is from Billy-Ray's POV, more or less. 'Renegade' is a song by Styx. I swear they wrote it for Billy-Ray. Special thanks go out to **KasumiCain** and **Justrockzyxxx** for reviewing Chapter five.

* * *

Billy-Ray Sanguine smiled as he stepped into the bright Texas sunshine. His hands were bound behind him in magical cuffs, but they had let him keep his sun glasses. He walked calmly towards the gallows, reckoning that only in Texas would they hang him so high. It had to be at least a good storey up to the platform, but then, he'd always planned on a big exit.

He grinned as he passed the small crowd. Well, not so much a crowd. There was Tanith with Ghastly's are wrapped around her, and that stupid skeleton detective. The padre was murmuring the last rites, but Billy-Ray didn't hear him. He did hearing the creaking of the gallows as he approached, but his smile never faded.

The hangman came down from the gallows, escorting Billy-Ray up to the platform, strangely gentle for a man who was about to kill him. Billy-Ray was polite, his mama always had insisted a Southern gentleman have good manners.

But he was a Texan first, so he refused the proffered hood. No, he'd face death with his eyes wide open. His eyes wide open. The thought caused Billy-Ray to laugh, and the local Sanctuary agent nearly fell off the platform in surprise.

They were yammering some fool business at him about justice, and how he had to pay for his crimes, but Billy-Ray wasn't listening. He was only thinking of her. She hadn't shown like he hoped, but what did he expect? He meant nothing to her, obviously, and in a few minutes it wouldn't matter anyhow.

He looked out into the vast nothingness of the Texas plains, now ravaged by drought and thought his keen vision picked up a dust cloud far away, seemingly headed towards them. He turned his gaze back to the crowd, such as it was and smiled real nice. He wasn't going to have it said that the hitman deluxe died crying or begging for forgiveness.

The dust cloud seemed to be drawing nearer, but he turned his gaze away. He was moved under the noose to stand on the small door that would soon drop him into eternity. But Billy-Ray held his head high even as the noose tightened around his neck.

He thought he could hear distant hooves and chided himself for being a fool. Not a soul living or dead cared if he hung, but he had rather hoped she would. That she'd at least come see him off. The padre began a droning prayer and Billy-Ray tuned it out, listening to the hoofbeats as they drew closer. One rider, coming fast.

Then the prayer was over and everyone was leaving the platform. The hoofbeats were even louder, or was it his own heart he heard? The last person stepped down from the gallows, and a rider appeared. Tall in the saddle and clad in a black cowboy hat and duster, the rider spurred a foamed-mouthed black horse towards the gallows at the same time the hangman put his hand on the lever.

The lever creaked, the rider drew a peacemaker and aimed. Billy-Ray smiled. Hitting a rope from the back of a fast-moving horse was impossible, he thought as the door under him opened. The shot rang out and he fell, no rope to stop him. The rider kept coming hard, splaying out a hand to catch Billy-Ray with shadows and drag him into the saddle. The shadows swelled, and he could feel them and the horse shadow-walking. The shadows receded, and Billy-Ray saw they were in a canyon, dried scrub all around them.

"Whoa girl, all right now. Good job. Whoa." The rider spoke with a familiar voice, reining in the horse so she slowed to a walk. Billy-Ray twisted, trying to see past the black bandana. Brown eyes met his with amusement.

"Hello, Billy-Ray."

"Little darlin'?" He asked, scarcely believing it was her.

Valkyrie Cain pulled the bandana down and grinned at him. "Told you I'd come for you."

She stopped the horse and freed him from the cuffs with a mere touch. They walked towards a cave in the towering canyon wall.

"Not that I ain't right grateful, little darlin', but how'd you get here?"

"One of the great things about Skulduggery rejecting me was nobody knew about my Surge, Billy-Ray. So I bided my time, waiting for them to find you so I could come like I promised. It was easy to shadow-walk from Ireland to Texas, considering just how powerful I've become. Darquesse was nothing compared to what I can do."

Billy-Ray grinned. "I knew you'd do right by me, little darlin'. But I did only kiss you once as I recall."

"Once is all it takes if it's the right man, Billy-Ray." They stopped at the cave entrance and she lifted off his sun-glasses, catching him by surprise. Then she kissed him, full and deep, and his arms were around her, and he swore he could smell sage in bloom.

They parted at last, and she smiled as she led him into the cave. It was cool in there, and he appreciated being out of the sun. She called the horse over, drawing a canteen out of the saddlebag, handing it to him. She gave the horse a good smack on the rump and it took off, free to go back from whence it came.

He drank deeply, thinking water had never tasted so sweet. But he was a gentleman, and as a Texan he appreciated the treasure water was, so he handed the canteen over, making sure she drank her fill.

Then she closed the canteen and gave him a crooked grin. "Looks like I'm an outlaw now, Billy-Ray. At least I'm dressed for it."

"You look right pretty, little darlin'. I'd say you're a sight for sore eyes, but on account of my having no eyes that's just plain silly. Now as silly as the look on Mr. Funnybone's face though when he saw you ride by. He just stood there, like all of them. But they didn't count on a gang of desparados showing up to rescue me."

"A gang of one?"

"This is Texas, little darlin'. The horse counts. She was a fine-looking filly, by the way, but not nearly as fine-looking as you."

"Why, Billy-Ray, you certainly are charming when you set out to be. Much nicer than when you were trying to kill me."

"Water under the bridge, little darlin'. I don't hold a grudge against you for the cut you gave me, considering."

He took her in his arms, kissing her eagerly, feeling her respond with just as much passion. At long last they parted, and he put his sun-glasses on with a grin.

"I reckon I'm about to return the favour you just done me, we got company a-comin' and I don't have a hankerin' to be here to greet them. Of course, that all depends on what you think of us, don't it? Just say the word and I'll let you shadow-walk out of here by your own leave."

"Now, Billy-Ray, did I come all this way and spend all that money on a good horse just to leave you here alone?" She steeped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he embraced her tightly. They sank into the floor of the cave, disappearing from view just as the posse rode up.

* * *

**Well, well. Looks like everyone's favourite Texan has done it again. He certainly can charm Valkyrie, can't he?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stop Forwarding**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Springheeled Jack. 'Stop Forwarding That Crap to Me' is a song by Weird Al Yankovic. Val is about 34, story is in her POV. This is meant to be funny, lighten up people. A million thanks to **KasumiCain **for inspiring the story with her own story idea, and daring me to upload it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing as well. Massive hugs to you all.

* * *

I logged onto my e-mail account and wanted to cry. Over two hundred e-mails! I just couldn't take it anymore. OK, maybe it wasn't a good idea to take him as a lover when Skulduggery refused me, but this wasn't fair. _If he wasn't so talented at what he did in bed I'd delete him._ I thought bitterly as I tried to figure out how many things to answer and how many to delete.

How did he even type with those nails? I imagined he'd killed someone and either stole a mobile or some sort of laptop. Hopefully the battery would run out soon. The one abandoned building he slept in on cold or rainy nights he'd proudly shown me when I was in London wasn't exactly equipped with electric.

At least twenty different videos he'd sent had tiny kittens being cute. I felt ill. I loved him, I was in love with him, but this had to end. Because every e-mail that wasn't answered would wound him. That would cause at least three e-mails to find out why I was mad at him.

This is exactly what I deserved of course for picking him. I'd only picked him because I knew he was the one person it would hurt Skulduggery most to know I'd been with. I had to do something about these e-mails, and I hoped he'd understand. If he liked videos so much he'd get one.

I went on to a video site and copy and pasted a link into an e-mail. The video, 'Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me' expressed how I felt perfectly. I pressed Send the deleted all the e-mails he'd sent. If he didn't have such a fantastic smile I'd have ended the relationship already.

* * *

The next day not a single e-mail. Maybe the battery had run out. But I blissfully enjoyed a day with no stupid kittens or glittery hearts he'd found online. For the most feared man in London he certainly had bad taste in what to send people.

But I missed him. I missed his touch, the scent of the city on his clothes, the way he could still spring from building to building, even with me on his back or carrying me in his spindly arms. He was always careful not to cut me with his sharp nails. Even his thick accent was alluring.

I wanted to be back in London with him, but until he e-mailed again I figured I'd let him be. After all I'd sent the video as a joke. I wasn't sure what his problem was. But I knew enough to give him space. I'd fought him, seen him fight, and I knew he was dangerous if threatened, but that's what made him so sexy.

He'd always be like a half-wild animal, or at least I hoped he'd be. I had no interest in marrying the man. I loved him, yes. But tamed and willing to come whenever I called? Never. Part of his appeal was that I had to go to him. He'd never come to Ireland. Any time I needed to see him I had to go to him.

Maybe I would need to now, though I knew he'd be deadly if I'd angered him. Considering how easily he took offense maybe the video hadn't been such a good idea. Still, if he didn't write in a week, I'd go to him.

* * *

I've always had terrible insomnia, so I went walking in Dublin several nights later. I missed him so much at that point that I told myself it was the sharp wind bringing tears to my eyes, but I knew better. I wanted to feel him lips on mine. To hear him call me 'love' one more time, though I was well aware it was just an expression Londoners used.

I stepped into an alley to collect myself, whirling around when I heard something land lightly behind me. It was _him_. I was so happy I wanted to kiss him, but I could see by his fighting stance he was in no mood for a lover's greeting.

"Hello, Jack. I was thinking of coming to see you. I take it you didn't like the video. It was meant to be a joke, you know."

He snarled and leapt forward, his nails flying towards my face. I ducked, pushing back with the air for distance, but he leapt over me easily to land behind me, catching me tightly in his spindly arms.

"Too good for me, are we? I see how it is." He snarled. He leapt straight up, carrying me onto the nearest rooftop. He flung me away from him with such strength that I barely saved myself from plunging off the roof.

"Alls I was doing was trying to be nice, but no, you're too good for me. You're _better_ than me." He growled, advancing. He looked an absolute terror in the moonlight. His eyes blazed above his snarling mouthful of sharp teeth, and his sharp-nailed hands were curled into claws. Jack dug his clawed feet into the roof firmly, preparing to leap.

"Too good for you, Jack? You think that is what this is all about? You've got to admit you come on a little strong."

He paused, frowning. "You said you liked that."

"In person, Jack, in person."

His body relaxed and when he leapt to land beside me, it was with a smile on his face. A terrible smile, but for him it meant he was feeling friendly. He picked me up, his mouth meeting mine, and I eagerly returned his affections, although I couldn't exactly go beyond a mere kiss unless I wanted to loose something to his razor-sharp teeth.

Springheeled Jack could be obliging though, he could complete the kiss, his own rather leathery tongue in no danger from his teeth. When we at last parted he grinned, showing all his teeth. The terror of London Town took me in his arms then, and he leapt off the building to the next, and kept leaping far into the night.

* * *

**I know, I know WORST pairing ever, right? I couldn't even find them as a romantic pair and I did search. But hey, I've adored the real Jack since I was a child, and even though Landy's character is a different gent, he deserved to be loved. If anyone wants to see them as a serious couple or knows the name for the pairing, please let me know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**There's A Tear In My Beer**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery, or Billy-Ray. Val is about 24 here, story is in her POV. 'There's A Tear In My Beer' is a duet sung by Hank Williams Jr. and Sr. Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed the last several chapters, and as demanded, more Valguine!

* * *

I was driving over the dirt roads, following Billy-Ray's directions. This had to be wrong. I'd been driving for almost ten minutes since I'd turned off where he indicated and still hadn't reached his 'little spread'. I got out my mobile and dialed him.

"Billy-Ray, I turned off ten minutes ago and still can't find your place."

He chuckled into the phone, then spoke, his Texas accent sending shivers down my spine. "You all are on my spread now, little darlin'. Come on ahead a whiles and you'll see the place. We've all been waitin' for you." He rang off leaving me to wonder what I'd gotten myself into.

Who was we? Five minutes later I had my answer. I drove past pens of horses, huge cattle pens, and drew up to a huge sprawling mansion of some of the greenest pastureland Texas had to offer. Plenty of cowhands were tending to things, boots, sunglasses and cowboy hats seeming to be both useful and a required dress code for all of them.

Billy-Ray stood on the front porch, dressed in a new brown suit and boots, his ever-present sun glasses on. He grinned broadly at me as I got out of the rental car. I walked up the steps and he greeted me warmly.

"Hello, little darlin'. Enjoy your flight?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me forward for a deep kiss. I could tell by that kiss he'd missed me every bit as much as I missed him, and I was content to return his affections in answer.

Billy-Ray broke off the kiss at last, laughing, holding the door open for me so I could enter the cool mansion. "Well now! You all got here just in time. I was fixing to put some steaks on the grill. You're going to love these little darlin'. Finest Texas beef right from my own herds. All grass fed unlessin' we get a drought, of course. None of those strange chemicals in my cattle either."

"That sounds wonderful, Billy-Ray. But you said this was a little spread I drove fifteen minutes to get here."

He laughed taking me in his arms again. "Well now, you all know how modest I am. There's roughly 250,000 acres right now, but that is small considerin' what I'm planning, little darlin'. I only got 2,000 head of cattle now, but I want to bring in more stock and start breeding horses as well. A man's got to have somethin' to do when he ain't bein' a hitman, after all."

He kissed me again, deeper than before, and I was more than happy to answer him, opening my mouth to him, enjoying the delighted sounds he made as he accepted my invitation. I gripped his head, seriously wishing he'd just take off the sun glasses. I needed to see him, not my own reflection.

I reached up and removed them when he didn't seem about to, and he broke off the kiss, startled.

"Now, little darlin' I'll be needing those back." He held out his hand. His voice softened and he continued, touching my cheek. "I know you don't want me in them, and you'll get that, later. But for right now I can't be scaring my ranch hands off. Still, I thank you kindly for the gesture, much appreciated."

He leaned forward to kiss me briefly, then took his sun glasses and put them back on. He grinned at me broadly. "I ever tell Bones how happy I am he turned you down? Because I sure am. Well, right this way to the back porch and I'll rustle us up those steaks I promised."

I followed Billy-Ray, wondering silently if I was here to stay or just for an extended visit. He hadn't said either way, just that he wanted me here. Having a hitman deluxe as a lover was proving more difficult than a mere skeleton ever would have been, but I liked it just fine.

* * *

The steak was wonderful, and Billy-Ray got bonus points for being able to eat with me. I'd been attracted to him for years, there was something exciting about the man who used to grab me and tunnel through walls or the ground. I'd killed the last man to refer to him as a mole, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who it was.

Billy-Ray had the radio on, country music drifting over the porch as we ate, and his handsome face softened as a particular song came on. "You hear that, little darlin'? 'There's A Tear In My Beer'. Hank Williams Jr. singing with his daddy, of course it had to be mixed seeing as how it was recorded after his daddy's passin'. But I listened to that song and all my Hank Williams Sr. and Jr. albums while waitin' on you to agree you come over. What took you so long, little darlin'? Didn't you trust me to treat you proper?"

"I didn't know how serious you were Billy-Ray, and then there was Tanith-"

"Oh, that." Billy-Ray screwed up his handsome face in disgust. "Don't be reminding me of my temporary lapse in good judgment, little darlin'. She never loved me, ever. No one has really, exceptin' you. That is of course if you don't still got your heart set on that bag of bones you were hankerin' after."

I laughed. "Him? Lord no. As soon as he turned me down I realized the mistake I made. I should have went after the man I really wanted in the first place, but he was otherwise occupied with a Remnant." I teased.

Billy-Ray snorted. "I ever see one of those heebie jeebies again I'm going to cut it, just to see if it can bleed. He smiled fondly at the idea and we finished our meal in happy silence, Billy-Ray getting me up to slow dance when the DJ obligingly played 'There's A Tear In My Beer' over again due to a listener request.

Billy-Ray held me close as we danced and I melted into him, enjoying the heady mix of aftershave and cologne he wore, as well as the muscular warmth of his body. He let go of one of my hands to slip am arm around my waist, and I reached up to gently grasp his shoulder. He smiled down at me, and we danced for what seemed like an eternity, and the song was repeated over and over.

* * *

A few weeks later I woke and stretched, not wanting to leave Billy-Ray's delicious warmth. He'd had the padre out, and now I admired the diamond ring that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. I smiled, remembering how Billy-Ray had got on one knee the morning after my arrival, pleased to no end that I'd been up and in the saddle, riding his range since before dawn to check the herd with him.

We were married now and although he'd apologized for a ranch not being the best place for a honeymoon, I loved it. I admired his sleeping outline and was just able to make out his hollow sockets in the dim light.

To me they made him more sexy, more attractive, not less, and I had his sun glasses off at every possible opportunity. I saw him grin and wondered how long he'd been awake. "Mornin' little darlin'. Or can I start calling you Mrs. Sanguine now?"

I cuddled in closer. "That would suit me just fine, Billy-Ray. You know I'm proud to be your wife."

"No skeletons in your closet?" He teased, but there was a worried tone in his voice.

"Billy-Ray, I'm a Texan now. I find a skeleton in my closet and I'm going to shoot it." He laughed, clearly delighted and relieved at the same time.

"Well then, Mrs. Sanguine, what do you want to do today? We can take the day off if you want, the ranch hands know what to do without me riding herd on them."

"Well, I was thinking, Billy-Ray, and mind you, I was just thinking this, but I was thinking we stay around the ranch and see just what kind of Texas LongHorns I got for my money."

He sat up, pulling me into his embrace. "You told me you had a wedding present in mind, but that beats all, little darlin'." He kissed me deeply, tears of joy spilling from his hollow sockets. When we at last separated he looked at me fondly. "It takes a special kind of woman to adapt to living on a ranch, but I think you'll be the boss lady in no time if you keep this up."

"Well cattle are nowhere near as fine a wedding present as you are, Mr. Sanguine, but I'm happy you like them."

We got out of bed and dressed. It was wonderful to be married and spend time alone, but we had a ranch full of hands depending on us, and there would be a huge celebration later that day Billy-Ray assured me, after his vet had checked the new cattle and they'd been put in a separate pasture until their quarantine was over.

We'd be starting the new herd together, and that suited Billy-Ray and me just fine.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it! The song was a favorite of my daddy, and his daddy before him, and I still remember him playing it on the jukebox. The perfect song for when you're missing someone, or you're delighted to see them again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terror of London Town**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Springheeled Jack. Val is about 24 here. Nobody requested this, I just like the pairing. Possible horrid names include Springkyrie, Jackyrie, Valjack and Valspring. All of which are pretty rotten, to be honest.

* * *

I knew I'd made a mistake the moment I'd steeped onto the roof. I shouldn't have been there in London, not with him. But I'd fallen in love with him at first sight and really couldn't help myself. I walked forward, watching him. Jack was crouched down with his back to me surveying the city far below, his ragged black clothes and battered top hat not hiding his lanky frame or mishappen head.

How could I be in love with him? This monster, this killer who preyed on the innocent? I deserved better than a man who frightened people with how ugly he was. His small beady eyes and small yellow teeth that were sharper than razors crammed in a head that looked half-finished. But then, he'd never been ugly to me.

Jack heard me and turned, his sharp-nailed feet digging into the roof, preparing to leap, and his sharp-nailed fingers curling into claws. His eyes blazed and he opened his mouth wide in a frightening grin before he realized it was me. Then the frightening grin just grew, threatening to swallow his head.

"Hello, love. Missed your Jack, I see." Then he leapt, landing right in front of me to take me in his lanky arms, pressing me flush to him while his lips worked earnestly on mine. I felt myself jerk slightly as electricity surged through me at his kiss, and opened my mouth helplessly, wanting to give him more than was possible.

Jack pulled back, to stroke my face gently, careful not to cut me with his sharp nails. "Mind the teeth, love. I'll do the work. Then we'll go play." He put his mouth on mine again, and I didn't resist, opening mine to accommodate his curiosity and rather leathery tongue.

When we parted at last Jack smiled down at me, his face that frightened so many people looking even more handsome as it softened. "Cor, I've missed you! But old Jack knew you had to get that skeleton rejecting you out of his system before you'd return to the man you really love, and who really loves you. Ready then, poppet? Climb on my back."

"What?"

"Climb on my back and I'll take you to see the sights. No one knows London Town like I do, seeing as how I'm the prince, and the terror." He flashed a terrible grin. "That's right, get a good hold with your legs, clasp your hands together, good. Ready then?"

"Yes-" I has better been ready, because Jack took off running along the rooftop, launching off with his powerful legs at the last possible second. My stomach lurched to see the ground so far below, and then we were touching down on the next rooftop without so much as a bounce. Jack cavorted happily, jumping from one roof to another, turning his head back at times to grin at me.

I returned his smile, reveling in the feel of him as his muscles moved, taking in his scent, like that of the city, but also wild, untamed. Jack pointed out the sights as we went, clearly enjoying himself in the role of tour guide. It wasn't, I supposed, something he got to do too often with women and I felt a pang in my heart for him. I truly loved Jack now, and the idea of him ever being lonely or rejected killed me. He slowed suddenly, but reached his sharp-nailed hands down to keep my legs in place.

"Hold on, love. How much do you trust me?"

"With my life, Jack, or I wouldn't be here."

"Good, because these next jumps get a little dicey." We were headed into the poorer part of London now, and there wasn't always a good surface for Jack to land on. He leapt to rickety metal stairways, then pushed off to perch on a window sill, then dropped straight down at some points, eventually leaping straight up to land at a certain window, which he opened before going inside, and I realized he'd brought me to his home.

"Like arrivn' in Paddington station, isn't it, love? Well off you get then. She's a beauty, isn't she?" He turned to me, grinning with pride, and he was right, his home was beautiful. Posters of the city hung on the walls, also old bits of decorative stonework, and other wonders he'd collected and lovingly preserved.

"You're home is amazing, Jack. Where did you find all of this?"

"Abandoned, mostly. Buildings decay, get ugly-" He stopped and I looked back at him. Jack turned his face, refusing to look at me. I went to him wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Jack, you're a very handsome man, and the next person to say otherwise I kill."

"Then you'll be killin' lots of folks, love. Don't nobody think old Jack is handsome, except maybe you." His voice sounded unsure, so I kissed him, letting him take his time to explore to his heart's content, allowing his sharp-nailed hands to roam freely, realizing that I was the first woman he'd ever done this with, though I'd been a fool to think I wasn't the first woman he'd wanted to be with.

I wondered if I was good enough, or was he just settling because the woman he truly loved didn't love him in return. It hurt so much to think of that I started to pull away, and Jack looked at me, confused.

"You don't really want me Jack, you want _her_. I know you do. It's all right, I knew I was a fool to think I'd be your first choice."

He pulled me close, pressing his forehead to mine. "I've loved you since the moment I rescued you, love. Because you were a right proper lady and let me go. I'm sorry we had to fight later, but old Jack didn't think you wanted him, and that made me angry with you."

"Jack!"

"Valkyrie." He spoke my name hesitantly, as if he expected me to hit him for doing it. I took his face in my hands, stroking the unique contours, and Jack closed his eyes in pleasure. I brought up my other hand, exploring every part of his face, tracing along contours and lines. I ran a finger along his thin lips and he gasped helplessly.

Jack opened his eyes to look at me. They looked wild, frightened. He brought up a trembling hand, but didn't dare touch me in return until I pressed his hand to my face, closing my eyes at the pleasure his touch brought me.

"Nobody knows who or what old Jack is, love. Are you sure you want this, to be here?"

"Yes, Jack I'm sure."

"How sure?" His face was suddenly serious, intent.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jack. I'm not leaving, ever, not unless you tell me to, though I may not take it too well if you do."

Jack grinned broadly. He reached into the pocket of his shabby coat and grabbed something, then looked at me and got down on one knee. I was fairly sure he could hear my heart as it started to hammer loudly.

"Valkyrie Cain, will you do me the honour of being my bride, keepin' in mind no vicar is ever going to marry us proper like." He proffered the ring, looking up at me his expression hopeful.

"Jack, of course I'll marry you." I said. He grinned, then slipped the ring on my finger. Jack rose and kissed me, making me the happiest of women, taking me as his bride at last.

* * *

**Don't even start with me. I know how horrid the pairing is, but I like it anyways, so there. Now hush or I'll drop some Valkyrie/Tanith on you. Or Valkyrie/Tipstaff, and don't think I won't!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amazed**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery, China, Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. Valkyrie is about 22 here, story is in her POV. Any visitors ignorant enough to have a problem with two women in love can try something: it's called evolving. For the rest of you, enjoy! Thanks a ton to **KasumiCain** for inspiring the chapter, and thanks to all my loyal readers and folks who are posting reviews, Yes, more Valguine is coming! Oh yeah, 'Amazed' is a song by Lone Star.

* * *

Ever since Skulduggery had laughed off my proposal Tanith had stepped in to care for me. The first night she just held me while I cried, my heart breaking. But after, she was simply amazing. If she wasn't there she was calling, or cooking, or taking me out on the town. Soon I found my breath catching in my throat every time she appeared, but I didn't say anything to her. I didn't want to loose her, not then, not ever.

I was at Gordon's mansion, contemplating how I felt for her when I heard a knock on the front door. I was startled and went, gun drawn. It was Tanith so I holstered the gun and opened the door. She held out some flowers, and I took them, feeling flustered yet pleased.

"Hey, and thanks." I managed awkwardly.

"Hey, yourself." She replied enveloping me in a massive hug. "I saw those and they reminded me of you. You deserve to get more flowers."

"These are my first."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope, want to come into the kitchen while I put them into a vase?"

"Sure. You know, I think the Sanctuary is missing you. I got a call today to see if you would come back if _I_ was your partner."

I looked at her and she flushed, biting her lip and looking down. "But you know, I said that would be up to you and everything."

"Tanith I would love to be your partner!" I enthused, grabbing her in another hug. She giggled hugging me back, then her arms went tighter, and her lips found mine. There was nothing sisterly about her kiss. I was so startled I couldn't respond, and I could see the tears in her eyes when she abruptly pulled back.

I didn't have any words to make up for hurting her, so I gathered up all my courage and steeped forward. She was so breath-takingly beautiful I couldn't believe that I was daring to kiss her, but I was. I expected her to slap me in disgust, for the first time to be a fluke, but she sighed happily and pulled me closer.

When we at last parted, she smiled at me shyly. "Cor, I've been waiting a long time to do that."

"But you were with Ghastly! Then Billy-Ray."

"Wrong, love. The Remnant was with Billy-Ray I just got to try and not throw up. Ghastly was nice, I won't lie, but maybe I was with him because I've never felt this way before, not for a woman."

"Same here, but-"

"Yeah?" She asked, stroking my hair softly.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be with you, Tanith, if this is just an experiment for you."

She looked down, hurt. "I wouldn't do that to you, Valkyrie. I swear I wouldn't. I love you too much to do that to you."

"Wait, did you just say you love me?" I asked, happily.

She nodded, suddenly too shy to speak. I felt tears coming to my eyes. Bot of joy and profound gratitude that this amazing woman would even look at me, let alone love me.

"I love you too." I said, before kissing her softly, chastely, while I stroked her beautiful blond hair. Then I sighed and stepped back. She was so beautiful, so perfect, how could I possibly hope to hold on to her?

"Tanith. I, I can't do this. You'll find someone else. You see him some day-"

"Oi! Is that what this is about? Need I remind you you've dated men too? I can't believe you'd think I'd even do that. I'm with you now."

It was my turn to look at the floor. "For how long, Tanith? I can't take you walking out on me. You tend to do a lot of that, and don't say you don't."

"Look in the mirror lately, Valkyrie? How do I know you won't leave me some day?" Her voice was hurt, bitter. "Maybe I do need to walk out, before _you_ get a chance to."

I couldn't say anything, and she stormed out, leaving me to cry, the tears I was too proud to shed in front of her streaming down at last.

* * *

I didn't know what to do after that. I supposed it was fate. She was too good for me, and I wasn't just saying that. Compared to Tanith, China was dog ugly, not even Skulduggery was as good with a sword, and I was betting nobody at the Sanctuary kissed half as well as she did.

I started taking long walks in the park trying to forget her. Maybe she was back in London. I knew better than to call her. I was looking out over the lake one day when I felt two arms wrap around me, making me jump in surprise.

"Hey." She said, pulling me back towards her, her arms tightening. "I'm sorry, Valkyrie. I know you're scared, well I am too. You're so beautiful I just can't think right when I'm around you. I shouldn't have stormed off like that, but, I just couldn't take the idea of you not loving me in return." She was crying now, and the sound broke my heart.

I turned in her arms, looking at her, touching her face gently. "Tanith, I told you I love you, and I meant it. I've never met anyone as amazing as you. You're sweet, and funny, and kind. You're always there for me, and God knows you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. All I want to do for the rest of my life is to be with you."

She smiled through her tears, then she was kissing me, far deeper and with more love than anyone had ever cared to before. I could hear soft sobs escape her as she cradled my head gently, refusing to let go or break off the kiss.

I took a leap of faith then, returning her kiss as I had longed to for so long, and I felt her jump in surprise, but to her credit she didn't let go of me, nor did she break off the kiss. I was seeing stars and hearing bells, but she just intensified her kiss until the world disappeared into a blinding rush of light and sound.

I sagged, my legs giving out, and she giggled as she held me up. "Oi! No fainting on your girlfriend!" She teased.

"Am I allowed to half faint, because I think I'm going to. Tanith Low, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, full stop."

"And you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, Valkyrie Cain." She purred in reply. I giggled, feeling the heat rise to my face. She grinned wickedly. "You know, since we are girls there's nothing to stop my from taking you Victoria's Secret to watch you try on things."

"Tanith!" I blushed mightily.

"Valkyrie!" She replied mockingly. "Besides, you get to watch me try on outfits too, love."

At that we were running across the grass to her bike, laughing, holding hands. She got on, handing me a helmet before donning hers, then winked and blew me a kiss before shutting her visor.

I put my helmet on and her voice crackled in my ear. "Hang on tight. Tighter, that's it. You know, you hold me a lot better than Ghastly ever did." She laughed and we were roaring off toward or future together. Two women in love against the world. With Tanith by my side, I didn't like the world's odds.

* * *

**OK, my first lesbian fanfic with characters that were portrayed as straight, so be nice! Also, remember love is love, and gay marriage should be legal. This fanfic was partly inspired by the video entitled 'Tiffany's Proposal Video', one of the most romantic proposal videos ever, so go watch it already!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deep In The Heart of Texas**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, or Skulduggery. Thanks to everyone who's been mobbing me for more Valguine, this stuff is fun to write. Val is about 30 here, story is from her point of view. 'Deep In The Heart of Texas' is an American standard, sung by countless performers.

* * *

I came to chained up in darkness. They'd had me here a week now, and when they weren't beating me, they were demanding to know where Skulduggery went, even though I'd told them. But his enemies didn't want to believe it, so they were going to beat me until I was dead.

I laughed softly to myself. I had told them exactly where he was, they only had to go check. The roses at Gordon's mansion were truly beautiful that year, even if I did say so myself. Skulduggery just shouldn't have laughed at me when I proposed, I never did like being laughed at.

I wondered how long it would take until I did die. They were thoughtful enough to feed me and see to everything else because they wanted me to live until they chose for me to die. The chains hurt, the wall was cold and I was wondering why bad guys always had to use dungeons and castles. Couldn't they be holding me in a plush suite at some four star hotel? No imagination whatsoever on their part.

I was lost in these thoughts when music started to drift through the darkness. It sounded old, and I thought I knew the singer, but there was no mistaking the song. 'Deep In The Heart of Texas'. I smiled to myself. There was only man I could think of that couldn't resist that song any more that he could resist cowboy boots and sunglasses.

I heard the distinct sound of boots on stone approaching and wondered what kind of mood he was in. I hadn't seen Billy-Ray for months, but I supposed he knew about Skulduggery. Then he spoke, that rich Texan drawl making me shiver.

"Well, hello, little darlin'. Told you it would never work out between you and Bones, and now look where not listening got you all. I'm in a good mind to leave you here."

He was in a bad mood, and he was dangerous in a bad mood. Suddenly the lights flashed on in the room and the door flew open. Two of my captors came in, headed for Billy-Ray. He drew his straight razor so quickly I didn't even see him do it, and dropped them both.

He frowned at the blood on his razor, and cleaned it fastidiously while he spoke to me. "Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? That's right, I ought to go and leave you here. Can you give me one reason I shouldn't?"

He hand with the straight razor flexed, snapping the blade back out into a cutting position. I had to treat carefully, or he'd be using it on me.

"Because he made wonderful bone meal and the yellow rose bush you sent looks really fabulous this year?"

He threw his head back, laughing in delight. "You all are something else, you know that, little darlin'? But let's say I get you free before the rest of them show up?"

Billy-Ray set to work on the chains, humming to himself. He got me free at last, and grinned at me. "I think being your hero deserves some sort of reward, doesn't it?"

I smiled and eagerly kissed him, having missed him more that I would admit. Billy-Ray returned my affections, pushing me back into the wall, his arms wrapped tightly around me. Then we were traveling through the wall into the Earth, Billy-Ray's mouth still pressed firmly to mine.

He broke off the kiss at last, and I felt his hands come up to caress my face softly. He could see in the darkness and although I didn't like the idea of him having the advantage, I also knew to hold tight in case he changed his mind and left me there.

Billy-Ray could be stormy at times, forgiving me one instant, and back to anger the next. But when his lips found mine in the darkness, I knew he had forgiven me. He wasn't a man to show affection if he was still angry.

* * *

Two months later and we were in Texas, Billy-Ray having convinced me it would be a good idea when people realized Skulduggery was never coming back. Now we were sitting on the front porch of his ranch house, watching the sunset.

"I'm going to be leavin' on a job soon, little darling, and while you all are welcome to come along, I kind of doubt you'll be acceptin' my invitation." There was the faintest note of bitterness in his voice, and his facial muscles were pulled back in a grimace.

"This is going to surprise you Billy-Ray, but I'd like to go with you. I'm not interfering in your hit of course, you'd loose all the fun that way."

He looked over, grinning at me, then removed his sunglasses to stare at me. "Well it _is_ a double hit, little darlin'. Having you there, well I wouldn't need to be hirin' no outside help now, would I?"

I knew of course he could hit two people with no problem whatsoever, I''d seen him do just that the week before when two visiting hitmen, also Texans, dared to correct his grammar. The first had only gotten out: "Billy-Ray, 'you all' is always plural, never singular, you make all Texans sound stupid." before Billy-Ray dropped them both, slashing their throats before they could rise to meet him.

He had turned to me and grinned. "Real Texans have manners, little darlin'. Leastwises I do. Would you all help me haul the bodies out back? Thank you kindly."

I realized I had drifted off and he was still looking at me, waiting for an answer. "Sorry, Billy-Ray. I was thinking of last week, but if you think you need the help I'll be happy to work with you."

He was still staring at me and I wondered if I had taken too long to reply. "Billy-Ray?"

He didn't answer, he just kept staring, hard. Usually this meant his temper was rising fast. His jaw set and I was sure he was ready to explode in anger. He got up from his chair abruptly and went into the house, leaving me there to wonder what I'd done wrong.

* * *

Billy-Ray didn't talk to me as he packed, and I knew without asking he didn't want me going along. But I couldn't let him leave, not like this. "Billy-Ray, I'm sorry. I know you don't need help on a hit like this, and I didn't mean to imply you felt you did." He shot me a glare, but said nothing.

"Billy-Ray, you don't need help, and that's the problem. You work best alone, you always have. that's the only reason I questioned you wanting me there. Besides, you've- You've never seen me kill before, and I don't think you'd like how I get."

He looked up in surprise. "Well, why didn't you say something, little darlin'? I wish I could of been there to see old Bones get it, I truly wish I could have. But you all don't have to be shy with me. How did you kill him anyhow? I didn't think he could die."

"I waited for him to meditate, then pulled him apart. That's the one thing he can't live through. He can feel anything either, so he wasn't even aware it happened. After that I just smashed his bones with a sledgehammer before grinding them up real good. I wanted to be sure, after all."

"Remind me never to go to bed with you mad at me, little darlin', because I don't like my odds of waking up alive. The roses perked right up, didn't they?"

I smiled and he laughed, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Well you best get packed, little darlin'. We'll need to get on the road soon since we've got several days of driving ahead of us."

"We're driving? I thought you flew whenever you could?"

"I usually do, but they don't have any roadside chapels at twenty thousand feet in the air. Leastwises not that I've seen."

Billy-Ray kissed me deeply, his own version of a proposal. When he pulled back he looked down at me, his hollow sockets drawing me deep into their depths.

"Of course I'll marry you, Billy-Ray. As long as you know there can't be anyone else, ever. I don't handle rejection too well."

"You're a real hellcat, you know that, little darlin'? But that's why I like you. I won't stray, but I'll thank you kindly to remember I'm a very jealous man."

"Granted, Billy-Ray. Now unfortunately I suppose I need a weapon of some sort for the hit to count, and I'm fresh out."

Billy-Ray grinned broadly, stepping back to fish a pearl-handled replica of his own razor out of his pocket. "Wasn't going to present this to you until after the wedding, but consider it something more practical than an engagement ring."

I accepted it, noting it was inscribed with the initials VS. I grinned hugely. "An engagement razor, Billy-Ray? I love it!"

He laughed as I hugged him in thanks. "I was hoping you'd like it. Now let me help you pack, little darlin'. I'll have plenty of time on the road to teach you how to use your razor, providing we don't find something more interesting to do."

* * *

**Note: I've always used 'you all' in the singular as well as the plural, mostly because my grammar ain't worth spit. Also, cool fact: if you sing the first few lines of this song here, people WILL answer, and were not Texans either.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Look What You've Done to Me**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Springheeled Jack, Skulduggery or Valkyrie. Val is about 20, story is in her point of view. 'Look What You've Done to Me' is an old Boz Scaggs song you seriously need to hear.

* * *

I ran along the rooftop, my heart pounding. I'd only had my new partner for two months, and I'd already managed to let him get captured. Lord knows he wasn't as good a fighter indoors as Skulduggery, and he was currently being held in a warehouse on the edge of London. He'd be helpless there, inside.

I had been injured myself in the attack that took him, and hopping from rooftop to rooftop was a chancy thing. My Elemental powers weren't working right, and once I faltered and had to grab the edge of the next roof, hauling myself up panting. I hated heights.

I rolled onto my back. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. I could still hear his panicked howls as they took him, more like an animal's than anything a human could make. I could still see him, struggling wildly, his eyes locked on mine even as the van doors closed, pleading for me to get up and save him. But I didn't.

I'd just lain there because I was feeling sorry for myself. At the moment he was stolen away all I could think of was Skulduggery and how much I missed him, how much I wanted to still be partners.

But I'd approached him, daring to ask me to be his lover, and Skulduggery had turned me down flat. Complete with a lecture on morals, and how dare I think someone his age could be satisfied with a child. A child, that's all he'd ever seen me as, then. I'd been wallowing in self-pity over that as my new partner had looked at me through the back window of the van, his eyes pleading with me to get up and save him.

My thoughts gave me the strength to get up and walk to the edge of the roof. I was about a block from the warehouse where they were holding him, but with binoculars I'd been given, I could see the texture of the bricks if I so desired. I looked intently through them, seeking any signs of life.

I was hoping against hope they had been stupid enough to keep him in a room with a window I could see and my hopes were rewarded. He was tied in a chair, his mishappen head slumped forward, his battered top hat on the floor. I knew that part had to be killing him, he loved that hat.

I still remembered the day he'd first walked through the Sanctuary as my new partner. The stares, the whispers. It had been a good job I hadn't killed the whole rotten lot of them. There was nothing wrong with the way he looked. I'd though he was the most handsome of men ever since the night he rescued me.

Now I had to return the favour. I reached into my jacket, activating the listening device. The sounds that came to me wrenched my nerves. He was wheezing as if his ribs had been broken, every so often making soft, pitiful mewling sounds. I knew he couldn't understand why he was being treated so cruelty. He was a killer, a terror, but such outright cruelty was beyond him.

He started to speak, whispering one word over and over. "Valkyrie."

He was trusting me to come to him, to rescue him, and it was all I could do not to leap off the roof and run to my certain death. We were both weak and wouldn't have gotten far before they killed us. At least I had the permission of the London Sanctuary to use deadly force if I had to.

* * *

Hours had passed and night had settled in. I was still weak, but we were on our own, literally. There were more important matters for the local Sanctuary to handle, and there was no manpower to spare us. I could have waited, I could have left him there to be tortured for days or weeks to come. I could have walked in front of a train too, and I wasn't about to do that either.

I switched back on the listening device, panicking because he was missing from the room he had been in. He was howling and I could tell by the dull thuds they were beating him again. Something snapped inside, and I felt a white-hot rage pass through me. Then excruciating pain, and I knew my Surge was beginning.

The pain became too much, and I slid into blackness.

* * *

I woke up hours later, grateful I'd apparently been out for the pain of the process. My body felt better, stronger than before, and I stood smoothly, feeling the power of my magic had intensified. The ring on my hand burned ice cold. Not from the presence of death, even though there are dead souls and shadows to call on everywhere, but from what I knew I was going to do. No one except my partner was walking out of that warehouse alive. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

I swept the building from the top down, being able to use my newly expanded senses to find each of the kidnappers and killed each one. I did my work swiftly, even though they deserved to suffer for hurting him. He was too wild, too far apart from this world to understand what had be done to him wasn't personal. It had been done to hurt me, and it had worked. When they were all dead I stepped into the room where he was being held.

He'd been cuffed, binding his magic and sat in a chair his head down. He didn't even move as I approached, but he jumped when I touched his shoulder, the face that whipped up to look at me twisted in fear.

"What did they do to you?" I whispered brokenly, kneeling down in front of him. I started to cry, I couldn't help it. "This is all my fault, they'd never have captured you if you'd had a better partner, Jack. I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am."

I felt a hand caress my head softly as I put my head in his lap, and I knew he was being mindful of his razor-sharp nails. "No, love. It's my own fault. I could of killed them, couldn't I? I would've too, if I hadn't worried so much about what you think of me."

I looked up at him. "Jack! I wish you had killed them, we wouldn't be here and you wouldn't be hurt if you had."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I do. Let's leave the Sanctuary and not look back, ever. I couldn't bear to see you hurt like this again, Jack. It would kill me. I love you, Jack. I always have since the first night you rescued me."

Springheeled Jack looked at me in stunned silence, and neither of us said a word as I helped him rise, easily parting his cuffs with the merest of gestures. I put my hands on his broken ribs, and could feel the healing energy that poured from my hands melting into him. Then I was touching his handsome face hesitantly, reaching around to touch his back, hoping he wouldn't refuse my touch.

Jack's small eyes were watching me closely as I worked, his sharp-nailed hands coming up to touch mine as I touched his face one last time. Jack blinked, seemed about the say something, and didn't. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, and I didn't really care if it was out of pity. At least he was kissing me before we parted.

* * *

Two weeks later I was back on the rooftop I'd started my run to the warehouse from, the radio beside me playing softly. I hadn't seen Jack since that night, and I knew I never would again. I was drinking in the view one last time.

Boz Scaggs came on the radio, singing 'Look What You've Done to Me'. I felt my heart lurch. I could imagine slow-dancing to that song with him, and I knew it would never happen. I closed my eyes against the pain the thought caused, and rose to my feet shakily.

I turned and he was there, watching me. I hadn't even heard him land on the roof, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Jack was staring at me, his razor-sharp nails twitching as his hands nervously convulsed. He shifted his sharp-nailed feet as if finding a better purchase on the roof would help him speak. But he still said nothing.

So I spoke for him. "Jack. I'm leaving now, going back home. You'll have the city to yourself again." I said lightly.

He nodded, still not speaking.

"Goodbye, Jack." I said softly. He leapt suddenly, and I backed up a few paces, but he'd only meant to get close to me. Jack brought up a hand to touch my face, and he smiled slightly, showing the merest tips of his razor-sharp teeth.

"Ain't no one ever told old Jack they loved him before, poppet. Did you mean it? Did you mean you'd leave the Sanctuary for me?"

I nodded, suddenly the one unable to speak. He smiled again, seemingly unsure what to say next. The music continued and he stepped back slightly, holding out a hand in invitation. I accepted, and we slow-danced to the music.

I enjoyed the sweet warmth of him, the wild scent he had, his own mixed in with the smell of London itself. He was the terror of London Town, a killer, a man who picked out prey without rhyme or reason, and I knew loving me wouldn't change that.

But I also knew loving him had changed me. I'd killed for him, I'd kill beside him. I knew it was only a matter of time before I joined him on his hunts, and that I'd enjoy them every bit as much as he did.

* * *

**Val went to the dark side? Oh, noooes! Well that's what you get for turning her down, Skulduggery, shame on you! But happy Jack, lucky Jack, handsome Jack. Lucky Valkyrie too, to find a man who loved her every bit as much as she loved him. I haven't settled on a name for the pairing yet, though Jackyrie is kind of cute. Ideas are welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hit**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray or Valkyrie. But Billy-Ray Jr. and Dallas are my OCs. Val is about 50 here. Thanks goes out to **KasumiCain** for encouraging me to upload the story, and to **Im The Sweet**, **Justrockzyxxx**, and **KasumiCain** again for the continued reviews.

* * *

I was livid as I strode into the room, guns drawn. How dare Billy-Ray go on a hit without me? I aimed my gun and he froze, but I hit the creep who was sneaking up on him with a knife right between the eyes.

Billy-Ray grinned at me. "Thanks, little darlin." He grunted, swinging his blade to catch another attacker. I shifted and took down two more, but there were too many of them for us to fight. It was a trap. He'd been told it was two hits, and there were at least twenty men here. Only five of which were on the ground. Billy-Ray swung twice again and it was seven.

But I knew we were hopelessly outgunned. Fine time to be pregnant. I thought to myself, shifting yet again to shoot two more men. Ten. But these were trained sorcerors. They didn't care that my pregnancy sapped my powers. They'd revel in it.

Suddenly two blurs flew past me, one screaming a rebel yell at the top of his lungs, causing two of the attackers to fall back, but not before his own straight razor found their necks. Twelve. Then the second blur had drew her six guns, blazing away, dropping five more before they could think about where she came from. Seventeen.

The remained three were cowering now, but Billy-Ray wasn't about to let them escape. He took them out, grunting to me over his shoulder. "No offense little darlin', but I told you to stay put with the kids."

"We're not kids, dad." Billy-Ray Jr. growled, and at twenty, he was right. His sister Dallas, was daddy's girl and had to side with him of course.

"Now you'll be leavin' daddy alone, Billy-Ray. All you ever do is cause trouble. I've got a mind to shoot you."

Jr. glared at her, then looked to me for help. He didn't dare threaten his sister in from of his father. But these were my kids too and I could threaten all I liked. "First one to do anything stays here and is banned from setting foot in Texas ever again." I growled.

"Daddy!" Dallas wailed, but he shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you all not to argue with your mother? You'll always loose. Well, looks like we won't be collectin' a fee so collect the wallets and grab what you can in jewelry and such."

The kids obeyed sullenly and Billy-Ray smiled at me from behind his sunglasses and sauntered over, removing his sunglasses and wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing me deeply. I returned his affection, well aware of the disgusted sounds the kids were making.

"Well, little darlin' looks like we'll be makin' another unpaid hit as well. I'm fixin' to get me some revenge on the fellahs that hired me if you and the kids are up to it."

"Sounds good, when?"

"Tonight, before they realize this all went South on them."

The kids wandered over, Jr. an eager carbon copy of his father down to the clothes and hollow sockets for eyes hidden behind sunglasses, and Dallas, looking like a cowgirl in her white outfit. Well a blood-stained cowgirl at any rate. They both grinned at me. "Please, mom, please?" They chorused, suddenly best friends again.

I nodded and we all walked out into the night, ready and willing to do the next hit for free.

* * *

I know, I know, super short, but it wouldn't work any other way. Hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**West Texas**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, or Skulduggery. Val is about 30 here, her POV. This is to sort out the shock I'm feeling from the Boston bombing and West Texas explosion being so close, so don't expect great literature here.

* * *

Skulduggery and I had broken up as partners months ago, but that wasn't my biggest problem. True. Skulduggery wasn't in love with me, but I'd only proposed to him to keep me from the man I really wanted, a man I felt was far better than I deserved, a man who currently wanted nothing to do with me.

I turned on my computer, hoping to find something to take my mind off him, and my heart went cold. Right at the top of the global news a bombing at the Boston marathon fought with an explosion in Texas for headlines.

Texas, Billy-Ray. Was he gone now? I didn't even know what part of the state he lived in, but I did know he didn't want to hear from me. He hadn't taken it too well when I had told him I had proposed to Skulduggery. He knew full well I didn't love Skulduggery, and he'd been rather angry I would do something he called outright mean to him. Even with the clear hatred the men felt for one another, Billy-Ray still didn't want to see Skulduggery treated so poorly.

That had surprised me. I knew Billy-Ray was a gentleman, but I didn't know just how much of a gentleman he was. He'd cared about Skulduggery's feelings when he found out the truth, and Billy-Ray had assured me that a man always found out. He'd asked me how I could be that heartless towards the man who'd done nothing but shelter and care for me as long as he'd known me.

I'd started crying then, but not because Billy-Ray was angry, but because he cared so deeply about Skulduggery's welfare, and it showed a sense of justice and fair play I'd never had given Billy-Ray credit for. I knew not to call him, I knew it would be a mistake to bother him until his temper cooled off, but I had to know he was safe.

I dug out my mobile, not even sure what time it was there, it was six hours difference, so he was enjoying his afternoon, but the ice in my heart wouldn't go away, and I was crying. Why couldn't I have agreed to go live with him in Texas? Why hadn't I agreed to marry him? I loved him and now it was too late.

His number rang once, and then his rich Texas accent reached me. "Little, darlin'? You all right?" He sounded happy to hear from me. Thank God he was happy to hear from me.

"Billy-Ray! Are you all right? I heard about the explosion and I thought-"

"Texas is a big state little darlin' I'm a long ways aways from there. But you sound upset. Are you crying? You never cry."

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not dead, I'm still here, you could be too if you'd just hop a plane and come over." His voice was still soft, gentle.

"You still want me?"

"Little darlin' I'm Texan, if I'm not gettin' angry over something every once in a while you all have a right to start worrying about me."

"I'll keep that in mind. You're sure you still want me there?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be parked across from your mansion, now would I, little darlin'?"

"What?" I headed for the front door and opened it, looking across the street. Sure enough a battered pickup truck was parked across from me. Billy-Ray got out and waved cheerfully to me. I ran across the street to him, into his open arms, and then his lips found mine, and he was picking me off the ground, setting me on the bonnet of the truck, still kissing me deeply. He pulled away, looking at me from behind his sunglasses.

"You are sure you want me, little darlin'? You don't want Bones instead?"

I sighed. "Billy-Ray I only proposed to him because I was afraid to marry you. I didn't want to come to you, in case it didn't work out. I couldn't handle loosing you. When I heard about explosion, I thought I _had_ lost you."

Billy-Ray looked at me, touching my face softly. "You ain't ever gonna loose me, little darlin'. You better get used to that. And you better get used to me killin' the odd person who corrects my grammar. I can't stand people who lecture me on the use of 'you all'. You would think they were better than you the way they talk."

"Honestly Billy-Ray I've said 'you all' for years, I think I got it from you, though."

"Right, but you speak proper like. I say 'you all' in the singular from time to time."

"I could think of worse words you could use, Billy-Ray. What brought this up, exactly?"

"I got a call from the ranch when the explosion happened. We ain't anywhere near there, but you know how I like to keep up on things. Bad things like this, Texans pull together. I sent some people down, I can keep the ranch open, and the like."

"You're taking in homeless people?"

"Why not? Big ranch, and I'm not fixin' on runnin' a charity. They all can work as ranch hands. Lord knows I could use them."

"Exactly how big is this ranch?"

"Big, and afore you ask, a good ranch boss can run the ranch for months or years without me there. I ain't fixin' on settlin' down after we marry, though I suppose it is too much to ask you come to work with me."

"Well not if you're going to call it work, Billy-Ray. But if you make it sound like fun I will."

"Listen to the pair of us. All those poor people and here we're fixin' to go kill us some bad guys. Well mostly bad guys. Chances are if someone hates you enough to take a hit out on you, you're no angel."

"You know Billy-Ray, if justice doesn't work, we could go after people like terrorists on the side, for fun."

He grinned broadly. "Little darlin' that is a fine idea. Let's go out to dinner than I'll see about gettin' us some tickets back to Texas. I ought to be on the ground to help at least."

Ever the gentleman Billy-Ray got my door for me before heading to his side. I leaned over and opened his door and he looked at me, charmed.

"Well, aren't you polite today, little darlin'? Where'd you all learn to do that?"

"I'm thinking my mom taught me, but I'm honestly not sure. Do you mind if I put the radio on? I know people in America might think no one else cares, but after Boston and Texas I'm numb."

"West Texas, about twenty miles north of Waco. Good town, good people. But we'll get them back on their feet, Boston too. That's what Americans do, that's what people do period, little darlin'. But yes, we do assume we got our own load to carry. Nice knowing we aren't alone over there. Oh, help yourself."

I turned on the radio, expecting country, and instead Don McLean's 'American Pie' reached me. How appropriate, a song mourning to loss of a great singer fit how I felt.

"For Buddy Holly, right?" I asked.

Billy-Ray nodded. "I think this is just about the American theme song, little darlin'. Even country stations have it on hand if you are right polite about it, not that they will admit it. Folk music being something country-loving folks aren't supposed to cotton to, but that's some good guitar playing, I'll give him that."

"But you will?"

"Lord no, little darlin'. This here's a rental and the dang radio is stuck on that station. Still ain't a bad song, but it sure isn't country." He grumbled.

I laughed and switched off the radio when the song finished. I turned to him. "Seriously, Billy-Ray, I want to help. I need to help. What can I do?"

"For West Texas? They'll have a fund set up directly and you'll be helpin' plenty on the ranch. But I've got to warn you, little darlin'. The problems don't go away because the media gets bored and moves on. There's going to be a lot of rough years of rebuldin' ahead. You sure you're up to that?"

"I'm Irish, Billy-Ray. We do know a thing or two about rebuilding after troubles."

"I stand corrected. Well, here we are. If you get out this truck it better be as the woman who is going to marry me."

I grinned, my hand on the door, but he stopped me. "I'll come around. Didn't Bones ever treat you right?" He came around to my side after getting out, helping me down.

"Well, are you all going to marry me, little darlin'?" His voice was hard, his temper back up.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Billy-Ray." He grinned then, looking both ways before he removed his sunglasses to stare at me with his hollow sockets.

"You sure?"

I nodded, a huge grin on my face, and he drew me into a breath-taking kiss that left me dizzy. He chuckled softly, bringing his forehead down to meet mine. His hollow sockets held my eyes, and I felt a ring slip onto my finger.

I looked down to see a sterling silver ring, shaped like Texas, a diamond star gracing the state. I gasped in delight and Billy-Ray was kissing me again, out dinner long forgotten.

* * *

**Like I said, I just needed to sort stuff out, so be NICE in the comments, OK? Americans all need cuddles right now. And cookies, we could use cookies. My heart and love goes out to all Bostonians, West Texans, and those struggling with adversity the world over. You'll note I dropped the 'you all' in the first person singular from Bily-Ray's speech. I couldn't find a trace of it in the canon though he does talk that way in my mind. Odd. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Yellow Rose of Texas**

* * *

A/N/: I don't own Billy-Ray, Valkyrie, or Skulduggery. Val is about 24 here and story is from her point of view. Thanks to the guest who suggested the storyline. Glad you are all liking the Valguine. 'The Yellow Rose of Texas' is am American folk song based on the Texas War of Independence the version I like best being sung by Hoyt Axton.

* * *

Skulduggery had just left me off at Uncle Gordon's mansion after another long case. We were still partners, but when he had found out I was in love with him, things had changed, he didn't feel the same, that much he made clear and although he was civil and polite, he was no longer the good friend he used to be. As I shrugged of my coat I wondered how the other man I loved felt.

I entered the kitchen and stopped. There had to be at least two dozen long-stemmed yellow roses in the vase on the table. Sitting beside them and grinning broadly was Billy-Ray Sanguine. He rose and enveloped me in his embrace, planting his lips upon mine softly, then with more enthusiasm when I returned the kiss.

His hands roamed restlessly, and for a moment I thought I'd pass out from the sheer intensity of his love, but he pulled back at last, grinning broadly. "Hello, little darlin'. You miss me?"

I cuddled into his chest, enjoying his warmth and the strong arms that wrapped around me, drinking in his deep rich scent, a mix of aftershave, the wool of his suit and the scent of good soil before answering. "You know I missed you, Billy-Ray, I love you, you know that."

He smiled gently. "But you also love Bones, little darlin'. I'm going to be needing you to make a choice and stick to it, and soon. I don't like boxin' you in none, but I've got a right to know."

"You don't want a repeat of Tanith?" I asked, not meaning to be cruel, but he winced and drew back his head as if I had slapped him.

"That's right, little darlin'. That's right." His voice was soft, wounded. Billy-Ray reached up and removed his sunglasses revealing his hollow eye sockets. "She never loved me, she loved that Ghastly fellow, and a better name was never Taken. Now me, I knew that Remnant didn't make her love me, and it didn't help things much when you all captured her and set her loose. I'm trusting you got enough horse sense to go after the man that loves you and learn from my mistakes."

I realized he was staring at me, waiting for me to react in revulsion, and I had to stop myself from laughing. Billy-Ray misunderstood me and went to put his sunglasses on, but I stopped him. "Billy-Ray, the other man I was in love with was a skeleton, hollow eye sockets aren't really a problem for me. In fact, their a point in your favour so far as I'm concerned."

He grinned and blushed, suddenly shy, dipping his head down and running a nervous hand through his thick blond hair. "I don't recollect ever hearing a woman say that before, to be honest. But if you are serious, and you mean you loved Bones in the past tense, then I want to take you to dinner. Thanks for never proofing the mansion against me, by the bye."

"I wondered how you got in, and dinner sounds lovely. Wait, if you tunneled in that far, you're better now?" I grinned hugely as Billy-Ray put on his sunglasses once more.

"That I am, little darlin'. Now let's get you to a fine steak place, because we've got things to discuss."

* * *

Billy-Ray and I weren't half way to his car when the Bentley came tearing around the corner. Skulduggery jumped out, his gun drawn. "I thought I recognized that heap of bolts. Step away from my partner, Billy-Ray. Valkyrie, walk over to me slowly."

""Skulduggery, put your gun down. Billy-Ray is taking me out to dinner, providing you don't shoot him first."

A look of horror passed over Skulduggery's facade, but he holstered his weapon. "Is this to get back at me for not loving you, is that what this is? Because I can't change how I feel, Valkyrie."

"I don't care if you love me or not anymore, Skulduggery. Yes I did love you, I was in love with both of you. But when you rejected me I realized it was Billy-Ray I really wanted after all, because I was relieved when you turned me down, to be honest."

Skulduggery just stared at me saying nothing. Billy-Ray was silent as well, and I was thankful he wasn't taunting Skulduggery. The last thing we needed was a fight on the front lawn. I walked towards Skulduggery and he watched me approach, dully.

"Skulduggery, you were as good a best friend, partner and mentor I could have ever hoped for. But when I told you I loved you all that changed. We aren't even friends or partners any more, not really. I think its best if we don't work together any more, and I'm not saying that to hurt you. I know you're not happy with me."

He nodded. There was no reply, though he made a soft sound as he came forward for one last hug. Skulduggery backed away staring at me for the longest time then turned to Billy-Ray. "If I ever find out you hurt her, I will kill you." He doffed his hat to me politely and left.

* * *

Billy-Ray was quiet on the way to the steak house. He seemed solemn a mood not suited to him.

"Billy-Ray, what's the matter?"

"He cares about you, Valkyrie. He might not be in love with you, but he cares about you all the same. He's a better man that I thought he was, is all."

"That makes you sad?"

"Well I was hoping for a good reason to kill him to prove I'm serious to you. I ain't never going to hurt you, either, little darlin'. The man didn't have to threaten me. Still, he surprised me, I'll give him that." He suddenly turned to me, smiling.

"Do you realize little darlin' he just gave me his blessing? I can court you proper like now. Well I'll be. I always knew there was a reason I liked him a little."

"I thought you hated him."

"Way underneath, like." Billy-Ray replied, pulling up the the steak house. He insisted on coming around for my door, helping me out, a soft smile on his face. "You know little darlin' you and I get serious and I'll be insisting you come to Texas with me."

I smiled in reply and he escorted me to dinner.

* * *

Billy-Ray was charming over the next several months, calling on me on a daily basis, but never staying so long, or keeping me out so late that tongues would wag. He was every inch the proper Southern gentleman, insisting we take things slow.

He insisted it wasn't proper to have an adult relationship unless we married, and went so far as to get me a gun to use on any other man who might suggest such a thing. Billy-Ray had as of yet to ask me to marry him, and I could tell he was using this time to see if I'd resist temptation.

One night when he showed up he seemed nervous. He nodded to me and disappeared up the stairs towards Uncle Gordon's office. I put on coffee. The two men had met before, and although Uncle Gordon was disappointed it wasn't Skulduggery calling on me, he was polite to Billy-Ray.

I realized I had no idea how old Billy-Ray was, his only answer being a vague 'younger than Skulduggery', Billy-Ray now being polite whenever he spoke of him. I had an idea the two men had met several times, and Billy-Ray told me Skulduggery was only watching over me as a man should.

He respected Skulduggery now, though I didn't want to ask if the respect was returned. Even if Skulduggery hated Billy-Ray he'd respect my wishes. Billy-Ray came back down just as the coffee was ready, and he insisted I let him serve us both.

Billy-Ray's hands shook slightly as he poured, and he looked at me nervously. "Coffee's OK?" He asked, his voice coming out in an adorable squeak.

"Coffee's fine, Billy-Ray. Do you have something you want to ask me? Because I've been waiting for you to ask for a while now."

He looked relieved, and flashed me a grin. "Well now, maybe I do little darlin' and maybe I don't. It all depends on what kind of answer I would be getting, and if you'd be content with becoming a Texan or not."

"Billy-Ray, look at me." He grimaced but did as he was asked, and I continued. "Sunglasses off, please, I want to see you, not my reflection." He made a soft sound of protest, but removed them, keeping his hollow sockets trained on me. He still would remove his sunglasses only rarely and briefly at that. But that had to change if we were going to be together.

"Billy-Ray of course I'll marry you, and I'd love to come to Texas, but you've got to agree to something."

"What would that be, little darlin'?" His voice was wary and I knew him well enough by then to know he thought I wanted the sunglasses grafted on permanently.

"Whenever we are inside, alone, you take off those sunglasses, Billy-Ray. No offense, but they come between me and you and I'd like to smash them with a hammer, I really would."

"Now that I can assure you I ain't never heard that before, little darlin'. But you're sure? No second thoughts? Skulduggery would take you back as a partner, you know he would, he still cares about you."

"But I don't want to be partners with him, Billy-Ray. I want to be married with you." At that he grinned and rose holding out a hand so I'd stay seated. He got down on one knee in front of my chair, and I thought I was going to faint as he pulled out a ring box.

Billy-Ray opened the box, presenting the largest diamond ring I'd ever seen to me. I knew enough about his taste in fine things to know it was real, and it didn't bother me a bit to think of where the hitman deluxe got the money for it from.

He cleared his throat and took my hand in his gently, holding the ring, now out of the box, while he looked at me questioningly. "Marry me." Was all he managed, his voice husky with tears. I could only nod in reply feeling tears of joy come to my eyes, and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"I love you, Billy-Ray." I managed at last, and he rose, bringing me with him to hold me in his arms. I could find his adoring gaze easily enough, years with Skulduggery teaching me where what passed for his eyes would be looking. I smiled at the thought and Billy-Ray seemed to blink in surprise as out gazes met, something else he clearly wasn't used to.

He kissed me then, one hand cupping the back of my head ever so gently, the other arm grasping me securely. He was hesitant at first as he was daring to kiss me more deeply than before, clearly afraid I still could pull away in disgust. I realized it was going to take a long time to earn his trust, but I knew it would be worth it.

* * *

**Awwwies! Now ever I thought that was sweet. Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Partnership**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or China. Val is in her 20s here, story is in her point of view. This goes out to **Rhianimation** of DA. She was nice enough to talk about the ship with me, so it is all hers.

* * *

I gritted my teeth as I waited on the sidewalk, my hands balled into fists in my pockets, wondering exactly who at the Sanctuary hated me this much. With Skulduggery away I had been paired with the newest ally our Sanctuary had for a case, and surprise! It was China Sorrows. I wondered if I'd be able to not hurt her and seriously doubted it.

A long black limo pulled up to the kerb, and the back window rolled down. China leaned out ever so slightly, looking as beautiful as she always did. My heart lurched, but I reminded myself it was her magic and nothing more. China waved to me, smiling, and I fought the melting sensation in my heart. I would not give the woman the satisfaction of humiliating me, I would not.

"Valkyrie, my dear! Isn't it wonderful we've been paired together? We'll go to my place in the country for the night. Don't look so alarmed, my dear. I have plenty of beds, you needn't sleep with me unless you want to." She laughed, clearly delighted at her own wit, and I just glared at her as I got in, sitting as far away from her as possible.

She was wearing a white evening gown, and high spiky-heeled shoes. Her perfume was heady, smelling like jasmines and something else I couldn't place. Her jewelry matched her beauty, the multi-tiered diamond choker and chandelier earrings only adding to her delicate good looks.

China didn't seem interested in giving me my personal space, but instead leaned forward to place a hand on my knee. "Not even a 'hello' for your old friend? And I am your friend, Valkyrie, I truly am."

"You're insane."

"No, I'm not. I simply see the bigger picture. I've told you that often enough."

"Wow. You think _that_ is going to make up for your past? For what you've done? For what you did to _me_? I had to Take my name because of you. I despise you, China Sorrows. I always have, I always will."

She looked hurt. I had to admit she faked emotions well. "But look at you now. So strong and beautiful. I didn't do it to harm you, I simply must look out for myself first. You see how it is, don't you?" China sounded like she was pleading, and as far as I knew she never begged.

I laughed at her, a cold, cruel sound and she looked away, tears coming to her beautiful eyes that shone like diamonds. Maybe I would like the partnership. She deserved to cry.

* * *

China hadn't said anything to me the rest of our journey together, and she headed to the house alone, her shoulders and head slightly bowed. She was giving a stellar performance. China Sorrows never felt anything, except maybe hate. She couldn't love and that was what made her powers so terrible. I was shown to my room by one of her servants and I was thankful the door locked, though being China's house I was well aware she could likely get in anyhow if she so desired. I fell asleep that night, trying not to think of how fragile she looked when she cried.

* * *

The next morning as we met for breakfast on the terrace China looked terrible. The harsh sun showed how washed out she was, her skin drained of all its normal colour. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and I could tell she hadn't slept. Pity stabbed my heart, but I reminded myself it was a trick. One act of compassion on my part and she'd own me.

I stared at her coldly. She refused breakfast in a hushed tone, but I shrugged and made sure to eat. "You're putting on quite a show, China, I never thought you were clever enough to go for the wounded female role, though you play it quite well. Bravo." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

She flinched, starting to cry and I laughed. "You think I'd care if you really did cry, China? There is no end to the hate I feel for you. Go ahead and cry some more. Tears don't work on me." My voice was artic and she looked at me, such terrible pain on her delicate features that it was all I could do to keep the sneer on my face. She was good, I'd give her that.

China got up from the table, and left me. I laughed as she left, enjoying the way her sobs shook her delicate frame. Oh, she was good, but I was better.

* * *

I found her in the library hours later, and she looked up at me. If anything, she looked worse. I frowned. Enough was enough. I hated the woman, but this had gone on a little too long. China took pride in her appearance. The real China, wherever she was, would be ashamed of the wreck sitting before me.

She must have read my thoughts on my face because she hung her head in humiliation. "Hello, my dear. I trust you're finding my home to your satisfaction. The stables are open to you if you want. Was there anything I could help you with?"

She looked at me then, her face so sweetly hopeful that I felt my defenses crumble. I'd somehow crossed the distance between us and she'd risen to meet me. I had her in my arms before I could stop myself, pressing my lips to hers. I cursed myself for being a fool, for falling for her trap, but I only deepened the kiss.

China gave a soft gasp of surprise, then she was taking control, her kisses sweet and urgent, leaving me breathless. I hated her, I loved her. I couldn't think when she was so close and I could smell the combination of her skin and sweet perfume, feel the wonderful softness of her body on mine.

I pushed her away, but she smiled at me radiantly. Oh no. She couldn't be in love with me, she just couldn't. God wouldn't be that cruel.

China took me into her arms again, nuzzling into me happily. "I knew you'd be the one. I knew you'd truly love me, my dear. I had to be cruel so you'd break the hold my magic had over you. So that I'd know that if you kissed me one day it was for all the right reasons. You do love me, don't you?" She asked hopefully, nuzzling deeper into my neck.

"You what?" I asked, dazed.

She shifted, taking me to her now, cradling my head into her soft neck with one hand while her other arm gripped me tightly. "I wanted you to be in love with me, truly in love with me. Do you know how lonely I've been for all these centuries? Do you know what it is like knowing people can't help but love me and it therefore isn't real? I've waiting such a long time for you, my dear. Please promise me you'll stay with me."

All the good, positive emotions I'd ever felt for her came flooding back to me unbidden. I had been in love with her then for all these years. It hadn't been her magic after all. For some reason the though made me cry, and she held me, stroking my hair gently.

I wrapped my arms around her never wanting to let go, my heart still broken. How could I have been in love with her all this time, truly in love with her and not know the difference? She tilted my head up to her and kissed me, her own eyes bright with tears.

"Please don't cry. I never meant to make you cry."

I shivered, laughing shakily. "That just makes it worse, China. But all your countless lovers-"

She threw back her head and laughed. "Give me some credit, my dear. I might use my magic against people, my sexuality, but China Sorrows _does not_ sleep around."

"So many married men would kill themselves if they heard you say that." I said faintly.

"I imagine they would. Just think of how many people will shoot themselves when they see us together. You'll notice I NEVER appear in public with anyone. It would dampen my power over people. But I don't care. Not if I get to be with you. I'll shower you with jewels and dresses, my dear, and you'll be my equal in beauty. Imagine all the hearts we'll break together." She laughed again, clearly delighted at the idea.

She kissed me again, urging me to return the kiss with her lips. I sighed as I gave in, expecting it to be a trick, but she was being gentle, considerate. When she pulled back at last the look on her face was worshipful.

"I love you, my dear. I've longed for you to be here for such a long time. Tell me you'll stay. Please." The last was an entreaty. I kissed her in answer, liking the way she melted into my arms just fine. This was going to be an interesting partnership indeed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The one ship I promise myself I'd never write. Hope you liked it. Lord knows I find myself liking China now. Of course having George Michael playing while I wrote this seriously helped her cause. **


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Last chapter alert! I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. I wanted to end the series on a positive note and this was always the story ending that bothered me the most. So a happy ending to Chapter 3 at long last. A million thanks to everyone who faved, followed and commented on the series.

* * *

Skulduggery braked so hard he heard the Bentley scream in protest. Was the pay phone ringing? Yes, it was! He threw open the door, not caring in somebody stole it and raced back to the phone booth, picking up the receiver.

"Valkyrie? Is it you? Please, I just need to hear your voice again."

There was silence and at first Skulduggery thought the line was dead but her voice suddenly came to him in crystal clear clarity. "Yes, it's me. I'm so sorry I left, Skulduggery."

"That doesn't matter, it is just so good to hear your voice again. Are you well?" He asked, closing what passed for his eyes.

"Yes. I mean, no. I've missed you so much, Skulduggery, but I had to leave. I wanted to marry you, I truly did. It hurt so much to leave." She sounded ready to cry and his heart broke.

"Why did you leave then?" He asked.

"I had to Skulduggery, after everything that happened, I couldn't burden you with me, not until I got rid of Darquesse for good. Well it worked but it nearly killed me. I'm just back to walking around now."

Skulduggery started because it sounded like Valkyrie was speaking both on the phone and behind him. He whirled and she was there. He dropped the receiver, feeling almost faint. she couldn't be there. The number-

She looked at him smiling slightly, then ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Skulduggery, really. I knew you'd never approve of the operation, ever. But what if I had hurt you somehow? I had to know, that you'd never be hurt, ever. Of course I doubt you want me back now."

Skulduggery managed to stand and walked to her, touching her face, her hair, then held her to him as the tremors that passed for tears shook him. But this time he was happy, not sad. Will you marry me, Valkyrie Cain?" He dared to ask.

"Yes." She replied, and all the long years apart were as if they had never been and he took her into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Strangest dang series I ever read and I wrote it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Beach**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or China. This is after the books so Val is in her 20s at least. Valkyrie/China pairing. Special thanks go out to **mgran44 **for requesting the pairing.

* * *

The Sanctuary war was long over, the threat of Darquesse ending the world had come and gone and Skulduggery Pleasant had slipped quietly into retirement. He was content in his new life and I was enjoying mine. I'd rented a small bungalow on a tropical island. It was semi-private with only a facing bungalow for company.

I hadn't seen much of my neighbor. She'd arrived on the island the day before. Dressed in black with a wide brimmed black hat, oversized sunglasses and scarf obscuring her features she'd seemed more ready to mourn than to enjoy the sea and tropical beauty surrounding us. I'd even heard her weeping through my open window but when I looked over her own bungalow was shuttered up tight.

I turned my attention back to the task at hand. It was easy enough to take a pitcher of tea I'd brewed down to the table I'd set up. And a basket of the humble food I'd prepared. A very simple meal and I'd even made extra hoping my neighbor might come join me by some miracle. I hadn't invited her but as I switched on the small radio to a soothing station I hoped she'd come out and sit with me at least.

I was watching the moonlight dance on the sea when I heard the whispery sound of someone walking over the soft sand towards me. I looked up and she was walking towards me. Still wearing black, but the hat and sunglasses were gone to be replaced by the obscuring scarf. "May I join you?" She asked, stopping behind the second chair and at the sound of her voice I stood straight up and stared at her as she removed the scarf revealing her delicate features.

"China! But I thought- I thought you were dead." I said softly, going to embrace her. I knew she didn't like that sort of thing but I didn't care. China surprised me by wrapping her arms tightly around me, bringing me in close. I smelt her heady perfume, felt her silky black hair brush against my face. Then I felt tears, mine and hers mingling on my skin.

"I've missed you so much, my dear!" China said, and I held her tight to me. I cradled her head, not willing to let her go, but at last we parted. I smiled at her, already missing her warmth but not wanting to press things. I'd broken whatever hold her magic had on people long ago, but I doubted she'd ever believe me.

China Sorrows could never know I'd come to the island mostly to daydream about her, about how different things could have been. I gestured to the table and she smiled at me and seated herself. "It smells heavenly, Valkyrie. Did you have one of the chefs make this for you?" She asked as I poured us both tea and put a generous portion of potstickers in peanut sauce on her plate.

"Good Lord, no. I spent enough coming here, China. Besides, I like to cook. I know it isn't the level of cuisine you're used to-" I began to apologize but China stopped me, taking me hand in hers.

"Nonsense, my dear. You clearly planned on my joining you, so you cooked for me. No one's ever done that for me before, ever." She said, treating me to a radiant smile.

I blushed. "You may want to taste those then you can decide if it was a nice thing to do for you." I said, but the look of delighted surprise on her face at her first bite said it all. China nibbled a potsticker delicately then licked her lips in approval.

"Valkyrie, wherever did you learn to cook like this? And what are these?" She asked and I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh at her sweet naivety. China lived in such a rarefied world I doubted she'd ever set foot inside a supermarket in her entire life.

"They're chicken potstickers. It took a bit of doing but I found a supermarket here with them in the frozen food aisle. All I did was fry them in the pan and add the peanut sauce. Which is just peanut butter since I was feeling rather lazy-" Again she stopped my apology.

"Don't be so humble, my dear, and take credit where it is due. I'm sure these little morsels would be perfectly inedible in less capable hands." She continued eating then paused to look up at me, her beautiful face clouded with worry. "You do realize I came here looking for you, don't you?" She asked and I felt my heart leap in joy.

"You did?" I asked, wishing I didn't sound so stupidly happy and she smiled and nodded.

"Of course I did, I've missed you more that you can possibly imagine, my dear. We were friends, Valkyrie. Goods friends until you found out about my past." She said sadly and I sighed.

"I'm not angry at you, China. Everyone who dies in war had a family. Though I take it those particular deaths were more personal than most." I said with a slight edge to my voice and she looked like I'd slapped her. I realized then I wasn't angry with her for the killings. I was jealous, jealous that she might have had a relationship with Skulduggery and still have feelings for him.

"We're you in love with him?" I asked softly and she looked horrified.

"Where on Earth did you ever get that repugnant idea?" China asked, sounding faintly insulted and I blinked at her as she continued. "I always hated that psychopath he was married to, Valkyrie, I'll admit that. The man couldn't even have any female friends without her accusing him of cheating on her. Then when I went for her that day, oh, she had to be spiteful and say nasty thing about the kind of woman I am. That heartless-" She broke off, tears spilling from her beautiful eyes and I got up and motioned to her so I could hold her close.

China was trembling and I didn't know why. Why did it matter to her what I though of her? Why was she being vulnerable with me and showing weakness? She never did that, ever. China lifted her beautiful face to look at me. "Valkyrie." She whispered, touching my face tenderly. Then she leaned forward ever so slightly and I was closing my eyes just in time to feel her lips find mine.

Now I knew why she'd followed me, why she cared. I wrapped my arms around her securely but gently, shivering slightly as she returned the gesture, not breaking the kiss. I cradled her head gently and felt her mirror the gesture. I smiled into the kiss and was rewarded with her soft laughter.

The music on the radio swelled and China drew me into a waltz, laughing as we danced on the moonlit beach. I grinned at her utterly enchanted. I'd never would have thought in a million years that she could be like that. So happy, so free. Still elegant, still impeccably dressed, but happy for once, almost joyous as we danced.

She laughed as we danced and her joy was infectious. I drew her in closer and she looked at me, her eyes dreamy and soft. I smiled gently, wondering if she could feel the love I had for her, had had for her for such a very long time. We drew even closer in silent accord, then I was kissing her again, both of us shivering. "I love you." I confessed, pulling back to touch my forehead to hers my eyes closed.

I didn't expect her to believe me but when I opened my eyes to look at her I could tell she did. "I love you too, Valkyrie. I have, for a very long time. It's why I missed you so much. I don't have to tell you my magic hasn't worked on you for some time, do I?" She asked, her face troubled. Clearly she didn't expect to be believed either.

"No, you don't have to tell me." I said gently, stroking her face tenderly and drawing a fragile smile from her. China took my hand in hers and led me to her bungalow where we sat on the porch. She wrapped mer arms around me and drew me to settle into her and I went willingly, reveling in her softness.

China stroked my hair for the longest time before speaking. "I came to see if you'd be my traveling companion, Valkyrie. I've had enough of libraries to suit me for a very long time." She said and laughed, but it wasn't bitter. "I wouldn't expect anything in return except your happiness. We don't- I want to take things slowly, if that's all right with you." She said shyly and I smiled, raising my head off her shoulder.

"I'd love that. Dance with me?" I asked hopefully, and she nodded. We danced slowly to the music drifting to us from the radio and I could feel myself getting lost in her. I realized I'd started to sing along with the song to serenade her and stopped, blushing, but she laughed in delight.

"You should sing more often my dear, you have a lovely voice." She said and I smiled.

"Depends on my inspiration." I replied and she blushed delicately. It was hard for me to believe that she was there and that we were really together. I half expected to awaken alone in my own bungalow disappointed and longing for her touch.

China started to hum along with the music and I smiled at her. She had a wonderful voice and when she started to sing to me my heart soared. She tilted her head prettily, seeking reassurance and I joined her, our voices mingling. Then we were laughing and hugging each other again. For we'd always be friends, always.

But as I looked into her eyes I knew we'd be a lot more forever if we were both only brave enough to reach for it. China looked at me. "It- My age doesn't matter to you, does it?" She asked and I shook my head happily. "Thank goodness." She breathed then gave me another radiant smile. China leaned forward and kissed me goodnight softly then slipped inside her bungalow humming softly to herself.

I left her to her dreams and walked back to my bungalow, collecting the now empty pitchers and plates off the table and taking them and the basket back inside. I could hear music and for a second I thought I'd forgotten the radio, but it was China, singing happily to herself.

I laid down fully clothed not wanting to risk any movement that would obscure her voice and the effect of her voice so very relaxing and comforting that I was soon asleep and dreaming of dancing with her forever on a moonlit beach.

* * *

**Hopefully that made some sense. I've been up umpteen hours with no sleep. Seriously, didn't sleep a wink last night. So if there were rampant typos you know why. I was listening to a song while I wrote thing I think fits the pairing but I ain't telling which one because I'm thinking this pairing might show up again with the same song.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Partnership**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Darquesse, Skulduggery, Saracen, Ghastly, Anton, Fletcher, or Dex. Thanks go out to **mgran44 **for the Dexkyrie request!

* * *

I had to admit Dex had awesome taste in cars. An ability to repair them? Not so much. He popped the hood and fussed around, managing to burn himself and pulling back with a yelp. He closed the hood, took his shirt off, making sure I was watching and patted at his face, well aware I was following the way his muscles rippled under his skin. Dex grinned at me, tossed the old shirt in the back of his Firebird and grabbed another one from the boot.

He got back in looking at me. "Well, m'lady it would appear we are stranded here. On a hot day, and I might have to take my shirt off again." He purred and I laughed. Somehow with Skulduggery off busy on a case only he could handle we'd become partners, then more than partners.

Well, it was only flirtations so far, but it was nice. Dexter Vex made me feel good about myself. We'd been through so much together, the Sanctuary war and the years after he'd always been close, and he'd been one of the people to fight for me when he learned the truth about Darquesse though he admitted he hadn't handled the news too well at first.

But I trusted him and needed a man, well, a partner I could trust enough to close my eyes around. I closed me eyes, sighing as I settled into the seat, trying to ignore the oppressive heat, I felt Dexter's hand caress my hair and giggled. "Aren't you supposed to be calling a wrecker?" I asked, opening my eyes to look at him with a crooked grin and and he nodded.

"I think I remember you being a lot more fun during the war. You'd have just flown us home, I bet." He grumbled good-naturedly but dug out his mobile and contacted a wrecker. He rang off and looked at me and I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach. I wasn't usually shy around guys, God knows. But Dex was different, he was special. He gave me an easy grin. "I'm not Saracen, Valkyrie. I don't bite. Unless that's what you're into." He teased and I barked laughter.

Dexter flipped on the radio, smiling as a song he loved came on. "You know, this is an awesome song to dance to." He assured me, and somehow I found myself coaxed out of the car and we were dancing in the cool shade of a tree, Dexter's eyes flashing as he looked at me. He pulled me in close, then his lips were on mine and my arms were around his neck. I sighed happily, allowing Dexter to pull me even closer.

I pulled away slightly. "Mmm. Don't we have a case, Dex?" I asked as we began dancing once more.

"What case?" He asked, smiling devilishly at me. "I don't remember a case. Oh Lord, Valkyrie, the heat's getting to you!" He said in mock horror, dipping me toward the ground then bringing me back up and we hugged each other, laughing so hard we almost fell over just as the wrecker showed up. Dex kept an arm looped around me as the young guy driving the wrecker hooked up his car. I put a supportive arm around his waist, answering his unasked question and he flashed a grin at me.

We declined a ride into town. One thing I'd learned during the war was how to walk and although the wrecker driver though we were both crazy, he left us to it. It didn't surprise me that Dex remembered all sort of trails and paths from the wars he fought in and soon we were walking through the cool woods hand in hand, Dexter shouldering a backpack he'd had in the boot.

My heart was beating fast as we walked. I hadn't expected to fall in love, not ever. Especially not with one of the Dead Men. But Dex had been sweetly persistent, bringing me flowers and chocolates and small gifts. And when we weren't working on a case together he was trying to lure me away from Ireland to travel with him. I'd teased him that he'd be better off alone since it would be easier to pick up girls and he'd looked hurt. "I'm serious about you, Valkyrie." Dexter said, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked at him in surprise. "I mean it." He pressed, his face serious. "I know Skulduggery is going to want to skin me alive for stealing you away, but-" I stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Skulduggery doesn't have a case, Dex. That's just the cover story everyone made up so you wouldn't feel sorry for me. He just left off being a detective one day and refused to come back. You- You aren't meant to be here for a few weeks or even a few months, you're meant to be here to stay." I confessed, my head bowed and he tilted my head up gently to face him.

"I know." He said gently. "Saracen isn't the only one who can know things. The moment I saw you I knew, and I couldn't imagine why he'd do such a thing to you. But I won't, I'm here for you, Val. Forever." He pulled me into a hug and a chaste kiss and we began walking again.

I knew he was waiting for an answer and I looked at him. "Ghastly's going to murder us both, you know that, right?" I asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Actually, believe it or not I asked him for permission. He looked set to kill me then just sighed and told me if you'd have me I could date you. Fletcher of course suggested I boss you around, that you love that sort of thing." I smiled at the idea.

"He would. I'm glad you were smart enough not to believe him. Who will _really_ kill you is Anton." I said and we both laughed. Anton has saved my life repeatedly during the war, and he was overly protective of me, looming up behind people if he thought they were getting too close to me.

Dexter had saved me too, of course. Though I'd been surprised when he'd started showing an interest when we started working together. "You know, if it was night, I _could_ fly us there." I said and Dex sighed.

"Why not now, Val?" He mock whined. "I'm starting to go faint with hunger, I may die of heat exhaustion. We may be eaten by rabid weasels!" I looked at him and burst out laughing, shaking me head. Dex had a strange sense of humour and he acted crazy sometimes, but I liked that about him. "You know, Val. If you did take us back, I'd take you to lunch at the fancy little restaurant we both love so much." I was going to protest that we'd be seen, but he waved a clocking sphere he'd removed from his pack at me.

I grinned and gave in as he twisted it, forming a bubble of invisibility around us then he was dumping it back into his pack and securing the zipper with a lock. I stepped up to him, threading my arms around him, using my shadows to help lift his weight easily off the ground, then we were off my arms wrapping tighter around him. I held Dex tightly to me listening to the wind sing past as we flew.

* * *

**Before any of you ask, yes I finished Last Stand of the Dead Men at last, and no I never let a novel get in the way of a good fanfic. Besides I needed to freaking cheer myself up. Loved the novel, but Lord! **


End file.
